The Darkness of One's Heart
by The-piro-16
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had a older odopted sister? This is her story on her hard life, and how she became part of a family she's always wanted. Part one of a triligy.
1. A Nightmare of Memories

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Inuyasha, nor, sadly will I ever. (T_T) But Umbri belongs to me!!

(AN Please be nice with the reviews, this is my first fan fic. So no flames please)

The Darkness of One's Heart

A Nightmare of Memories

            A dark figure is walking in the remains of a village, as the sun begins to rise. Bodies are everywhere, bodies of men, women, and children. All killed without remorse, without pity, and without a care. The figure, which now that the sun is up high enough that you can tell it's a teenage girl, stops at the middle of the village and looks around at the destruction, that she herself caused. Blood covers her, and in her mind she can still hear the screams of the villagers, she recalls the fear in their eyes and scent. How they looked on in horror as their family and friends died before them, before they themselves were killed. While the she is thinking of these things she smirks. 

            Just than a man appears behind her. The smirk is gone in an instant, she knows who's behind her, it's the one who created her, her teacher, her master, and her owner. The one who calls himself her father. But she knows better, she knows he's not her real father. She hates him with a passion for all the things he's done to her. He was the one that made her this way, able to kill without remorse, and enjoy it. But she dare not go against him, oh no, he has a much too powerful hold over her. And that hold is based on the fear she has for him, and he uses that to his advantage. That and something else, something that he knows that she craves for, because she's been denied of it since she was created by him. And that thing is the love of a family, knowing that someone cares for you, and is proud of you. He looks around at the carnage, and than looks at the girl he's trained to take over all the taiyoukai of the south, north, east, and even western lands. 

            He was the taiyoukai of the central lands. And he knew that none of the other taiyoukai's would suspect him of a take-over. He played them all. All of them think of him as their loyal friend and ally. Boy would they be surprised. He gives the girl a nod and says something to her that she has been wait waiting to hear since the beginning of her training all though centuries ago. "Well done Umbri, you will be ready after one more test, go home and get ready for it." The girl we now know as Umbri nods and walks off into the forest. Yes, everything was going into play. Soon the other taiyoukai's land would be his. After all he was Akuma, the taiyoukai of the central lands. 

************************************* _*End Dream* ****************************************_

            Umbri's eye's snapped open and she shot straight up. "It was only a dream." She gasps. Nightmares were a common thing for Umbri. She had them almost every time she went to sleep. The only time she didn't get them is when she worked herself into exhaustion. She's had them ever since she killed Akuma, the lord of the central lands, with the help of her friends. For her "nightmares" were more like memories. Everything in that dream really did happen and she knew what was going to happen next if she had let the dream continue. She shuddered at the memory of it.

            Akuma's test was more of going through a torture chamber. He had gotten other youkai's blood and forced it into her genetic make up. However it wasn't the first time he had done this. In fact he had done this many times before, mainly because of her breed. Umbri was a skumoni. (AN I just made that word up, it means mixed blood) The skumoni breed had many different types of magical blood flowing threw their veins. Many of them only had different types of demon blood, but some like Umbri had other blood types too. In fact Umbri had quite a few other blood types besides demon. However most of the blood that Akuma had chosen to be put into her, were of the K-9 breed, like inu's, wolves, and kitsune. With all of the magic that flows through the veins of the skumoni many times there will be side affects. In Umbri's case her soul was split in two. One part good, the other bad. The good part was almost always in control and Umbri liked it that way. However when Umbri got truly "mad" then the evil side would come out. Brion is what she named her "darker half" as Umbri liked to call it, and what a darker half it was. It would kill anything and everything that got in the way of her goal. Which was to rule over every living thing on this earth. Brion is smart, strong, dangerous, and many more things, but one of the few things Brion was not was insane. In fact Brion was smart, very smart. Brion was her anger and hatred mixed together, Brion was created by Akuma and was in control until Akuma sent Umbri or Brion on one special mission, and Akuma would regret that decision the rest of his life. But Umbri didn't like thinking about what happened with Akuma so she quickly tried to stop thinking about that.  

             Many demons saw the skumoni breed as inferior, weak, and dirty because of all the mixes in the blood. But the oldest, wisest demons knew that the skumoni if trained right could easily be more powerful than most demons. That was the case for Umbri, although she might not have looked that strong. In human years Umbri looked 15, even though she was older than many adult demons Umbri's ageing was slowed down by all the mixes in her blood. She stood about 5'5', (still growing) had a perfect figure, brown hair with beautiful blonde highlights. A black tail with silver highlights. Black wings with silver on the end feathers, fangs, pointed ears, and long, sharp, deadly, claws. She also has the most beautiful yet indescribable dark blue eyes, and if you looked at them closely you could tell that they had once had a twinkle to them but some terrible event had to have happened to her in order for that twinkle to disappear. She also had two navy blue stripes on each cheek and a light blue flame symbol on her forehead.

            Umbri jumped off the branch she had been sleeping on and started walking. To where, she didn't know. Perhaps a place to escape the guilt that clung to her, the guilt of knowing she killed thousands of innocent people and youkai alike, the guilt of not being able to protect friends that meant so much to her, the guilt that she still lived and others died, when it should have been her that died. Or maybe a place to escape the loneliness, the ache Umbri felt in her heart when she thought of him. Rico. Her once worst enemy, then best friend, and eventually one and only love. Oh how it hurt to think of him, and how she couldn't save him when it most mattered. He died defending her. And while she was fighting off the rest of their attackers she got separated from his body. When she went back to find his body it was gone. She couldn't even give him a proper burial. The only things left were his dark purple and silver bandana, that she now wore on her upper left arm, and an unfamiliar scent, she tried following it but eventually lost the trail. That's why she now just walks around pointlessly, she just hopes that one day she'll come across the scent again and find out what happened to her Rico. And even though she saw him "die" part of her still believed that he was alive, after all his body was gone maybe he crawled away to safety? But if that was true why didn't he come looking for her once he was healed? Umbri didn't know what to believe. But she knew she would never be able to let him go until she knew what happened to his body.

            Just than Umbri heard sounds of a battle up ahead. She decided to see what was happening and sped towards the sounds of the battle. And when she got there what she saw made her blood run cold, and anger rise.                


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha (weep weep)

THEpiro16 – I thought of another thing you should know!! Umbri has a ton of enemies, and is known by many common youkai, and a few lesser lords, and one youkai that was related to a Taiyoukai. She didn't like the any of the lords much, and they felt the same way about her, and the one that did like her, liked her a little too much. (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)   

The Meeting 

            In front of Umbri were two groups of youkai, both were well armed and looked dangerous. Or at least one of them did. One was a group of nobles by the looks of it, Umbri remembered seeing them before, while she was still under Akuma's control. He made her study each and every powerful lord there was and made layouts of their castles for her to memorize, so she would know how to get around in them when the "takeover" took place! This was the lord of the western lands, Intaisho, his mate, Sakura, and what looked like three of their best generals. They were surrounded in a circle of magic, one that greatly lowered the senses, strength, and speed of the ones it was cast upon. This type of magic was considered for the weak of mind and body to use against enemies! It was completely dishonorable, not even the wickedest of men or youkai ever used it! It was outlawed! This made Umbri's eye's flash red, and she could feel the darkness in her heart trying to take over, Brion was fighting for control. But Umbri wasn't even close to becoming "mad". No. This always happened whenever she had the slightest "bad" feeling. (Anger, sadness, hatred, jealousy, ect.) Which was nearly all the time. Plus it would take a lot more than this to get the darkness in her heart to take over. So she just ignored it, then she set her sights on the group that would use this terrible magic. It was a pack of wolf youkai, about six had human forms, and eight were lesser wolf youkai. (They only have a beast form, you know they look like regular wolves, but they have three eyes, and they also have poisonous fangs) From the looks of things the nobles were doing well considering they lost most of their power, they had a few slashes, but were also losing strength quickly. The generals were a lot worse. They couldn't battle any more and were just lying on the ground as the lesser wolves started to bite, claw and rip at them. Just than Intaisho was separated from Sakura, and she fell. She was desperately trying to get up, as the wolves started circling her. And Intaisho could do nothing but watch, because he had fallen to, and was being held down. Just then the pack leader stepped forward. "Intaisho we think you have ruled the western lands for far to long. It's time for a change in leadership, and that change will be made today. You and your mate will not live to see the next sunset. But before I kill you perhaps my men and I should have a little fun with her? Hmmm. What do you think of that? Then I can send you to hell together." Intaisho let out a vicious growl that made the ones holding him down shiver. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY MATE!!!!! AND IF YOU DO THAN I SHALL HAUNT YOU UNTIL THE DAY YOUR IN HELL WITH ME!!!! AND WHEN YOU GET INTO HELL I'LL BE WAITING RIGHT THERE FOR YOU AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU HELL IS GOING TO LOOK LIKE A PARADICE!!!!!!!!!" Roared Intaisho. "Heh, we'll see about that." The pack leader said as he started making his way to Sakura. That's when Umbri decided to step in. "You will not put a hand on her." Umbri said, in such an icy voice that hell itself would have froze over, but it was also impossible to miss the murder it her voice as she said it, her face remained impassive and her eyes had a hard steel look to them. The pack leader looked over at her and took a step back. The way she talked, it was like she knew that when they fought she was going to kick their ass's. "Oooo, and are you going to stop me?" "Yes." After that one word answer Umbri attacked. Three of the humanoid wolf youkai had foolishly stepped outside the magic barrier when they thought the fight was over and the danger had passed. That was their last mistake. They were dead before they hit the ground, their blood stained Umbri's claws, and she looked at the other two humanoid wolf youkai that were still in the barrier, holding Intaisho down. She charged at them, and soon they to were dead. "Go over and protect your mate. If you can try to escape." Umbri said in a monotone voice, as if nothing was happening at all. As she said this she had been helping Intaisho to his feet and pushed him towards Sakura. Intaisho wanted to ask her many questions, but his mate's life was in danger and that came before all else, so he did as Umbri asked. Umbri then turned to the leader who had a stunned look in his face. He couldn't believe that a teenage girl had just killed his most powerful men. That wasn't possible. He knew he was in trouble, but didn't know what he could do. Than he saw where Umbri was standing and smirked. Umbri had walked right into the middle of the magic barrier. "Tell me my fine lady what is your name?" He asked slyly. "My name is of no concern to you, for you will not be able to remember it when you are dead." Umbri said. Her voice still in a monotone. The lesser beast wolf youkai that were left started circling her, but stopped when they're master looked over and growled at them. "Let me deal with her, go after the nobles before they're strength comes back. While they're still in this weakened state you should be able to defeat them." He then turned back to Umbri. "I was planning to play with Sakura, but I think you would be even more fun." Umbri did not react like he thought she would. In fact she still looked kind of bored, like someone just happened to threaten to rape her every day. He thought she would have just started to cry and beg him not to do it. He obviously didn't know much about Umbri. "I cannot tell you how many times I have heard the "I was going to play with her but you look much better" line. I mean really. Do all you crazy male youkai think alike? And what do you think I am? A toy??? Wait don't answer that. I don't want to know what you think about. Wait, you are able to think right? Oh, why do I even ask myself such a dumb question? Of coarse you can't." Now the wolf youkai was truly in shock. 'Did she just insult me??? What is wrong with this female? Nobody gets away with insulting me, nobody.' "You'll die for your words wrench, incase you've forgotten, your in my magic barrier." "Well no actually I haven't forgotten." Just as Umbri said this she took out a dagger she had on her belt and threw it at him. The dagger hit him right in the center of the forehead, and he died instantly. Umbri calmly walked up to him took the dagger out of his head and looked around for the nobles of the west. They were nowhere to be seen. Neither were the lesser wolf youkai. Even though Umbri had been in the magic barrier for a while she knew that the nobles of the west were in it for longer and it would take awhile for their powers to return. The generals were dead there was nothing she could do for them. They died from poison. 'Hmm the wolves teeth must be poisonous. Wait, I recognize this poison! This is one of the poisons that Akuma used to train me. He put it into my food too. Grrr. He wanted me to have some immunity to it. I'll be able to take in a lot more of this poison than the nobles can, especially in their current state. I guess I'll just have to go after them and make sure those damn wolf youkai don't kill them.' And with those thoughts in mind Umbri raced through the forest.

Sakura P.O.V.

'I wonder who that young girl is. She saved my mate's life and my own, not to mention my honor. I hope she's ok. But the way she looked before battle, it was frightening. The only other I've seen that looked that intense was Intaisho. I wonder who trained her, obviously someone with great skills. She killed nearly half of the wolves by the time we lef- wait what's that smell? Oh no it's the smell of wolves. Intaisho and I are both too tired to put up a real fight what should we do? "Intaisho do you smell it?" "Yes. They are surrounding us." "What should we do?" "… I don't know."

Normal P.O.V.

As soon as Intaisho finished his sentence wolves sprang at them from all sides. They both dodged gracefully and continued running. Soon they came to a large rock, at least 50 feet high. "Hurry on the rock." Intaisho yelled. The wolves were right on his heels. He couldn't wait to get his powers back, than these wolves would be sorry that they ever tried to kill him and his mate. And he would get revenge for his generals too. As they got to the rock he helped Sakura get up, but as soon as he was about to jump up the wolves grabbed him by his shirt and held him down. Intaisho rolled to the left ripping his shirt and freeing himself from the wolves. But now he was separated from the rock and he wolves were circling him again. He could see the poison dripping from their teeth and was starting to wonder if this really was going to be the end. One wolf leapt at him he tried to dodge but ended up falling down. Then two other wolves leapt at him, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it, but if he had to die he wasn't going to die cowering away, no, he was going to go with honor. He straightened himself and closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. But it never came. He opened his eye's again to see the same strange girl that helped them earlier. She was standing in front of him, arms out in front of her, and two wolves biting them, leaving very deep and painful looking gashes. "Ya know, even if you don't think you can win a fight doesn't mean that you should give up. Because you haven't truly lost until you lose hope." With that said she threw the wolves off of her and into trees, snapping the trees in half, along with the two wolves backs. From that moment on the wolves ignored Intaisho and focused on Umbri. They all came at her ripping, clawing, biting scratching, and poisoning. Umbri was already tired and moving slow, thanks to the magic barrier but now the poison and blood loss, were starting to take effect. She was starting to get even slower and her vision was blurred. She could feel the wolf's tear at her with everything they had. But slowly she was starting to kill them one by one soon there were five left then four then three then two then one and then finally there were none. Umbri was breathing heavy now and on her knees. Her already blurry vision was getting blurrier. Soon she couldn't even feel the pain in all the gash marks that covered her body. She felt herself slowly going into darkness. She had to get away. If any of her enemies saw her like this who knows what would happen to her. And even though she just saved their lives Umbri didn't trust the nobles either. No she had saved others Lives before and they had betrayed her just like all the others had. She only saved them because if they died the western lands would have been thrown into chaos. Many would have died. There were only two groups of allies that she thought she could trust, but one was much to far away for her too make it to in this condition. In fact they could have been less than 20 steps away but Umbri would have doubted she could have made is. But she could always try for the other group. Umbri slowly started to get up, and try to walk away. Her vision was getting darker and everything she heard sounded funny, she couldn't really understand anything. But then she thought she heard someone call to her. She slowly turned around and saw Intaisho looking at her. They made eye contact for only a moment, and then before she knew it, she started to fall… Everything went black.  
Intaisho P.O.V.

After the young girl had defeated all the wolves she started to get up. I saw all the gashes on her and had to stop a gasp from escaping my throat. Deep bloody gashes covered her entire body. She was losing massive amounts of blood; it was a miracle that she hadn't passed out from blood loss. But blood loss wasn't her only problem, oh no, she had taken a ton of poison into her body. I didn't understand how she could be alive, non-the less walking around. So I called to her. "Wait!" She kept on walking for a bit I think the poison is messing with her hearing. But slowly she stopped and turned around. As she turned around, her and I made eye contact for the first time. Her eye's, they were the saddest things I have ever seen. With the poison in her body she wasn't able to hide the emotion in them. I could see right into her soul, and what I saw made my heart break. Her soul was sad and broken, she had gone through many hard things in life, there was also betrayal, anger, and one other emotion that was just as strong, if not stronger than the sadness, it was loneliness. This poor creature had been through so much in her young life. Although she acted tough her spirit was ready to break. She did not want to live, but yet she still fought to stay alive. Why? I don't know. I found myself wanting to heal her spirit and heart, but I knew that it would not be easy. No, it would be extremely difficult. She has lost her trust in others and in the world. I will bring that trust back and I will not leave her until I know that she will be all right. After all she saved my mate and myself, I think it's the least I can do. Then she started to fall, I ran to catch her and found that my powers had returned. I caught her easily and held her bridal style. I then noticed my mate at my side. We looked at each other for a moment, and then quickly started toward our home. We both knew we wanted the same thing, and that thing was to help this girl. I didn't know her name yet, who her parents were, or where she came from, but I knew I would those things learn soon enough. This girl will want to live again! By my life I swear it!                      


	3. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own Inuyasha, but neither do you.

First Impressions

Intaisho P.O.V.

Sakura and I ran as fast as we could to our home in the western lands. I could hear the girls breathing become labored, her heartbeat slowed and became softer. She was dieing right in my arms. We would have to get home soon, or stop to try and find some herbs to help with the poison. I still can't believe how much poison she took in. She should be dead. Good, I can see our castle in the distance we might be able to make it. 

Sakura P.O.V.

We're losing her I can feel it. I'm trying to use my physic powers to go into her mind and tell her to hold on but I can't find anything, and I when I even try to enter her mind I feel strong mental blocks. This girl most also have physic abilities. Oh good we're at the castle.

Normal P.O.V.

Intaisho and Sakura came bursting through the castle doors. "SOMEONE GET A HEALER DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" Intaisho and Sakura yelled at the same time. Soon they're best healer, Yuri, came running down. "Kami-sama. What happened to her?" Yuri asked. "Just heal her right now." Intaisho said. "Bring her to the hospital wing." Yuri said. And with that they were off to the hospital wing. As soon as Intaisho laid Umbri down on the bed he was rudely shooed out. He and Sakura saw nurses run in and out of the hospital wing for many hours. They were bringing in herbs and bandages and then latter coming out with bloodied bandages and rags. After many hours Yuri finally stepped out of the hospital wing, and was surprised to see Intaisho and Sakura still outside the door waiting. "Well how is she?" Intaisho asked. "She's resting, it was hard to stop the bleeding and she also took in a lot of poison. It will at the very least take a week for the poison to get out of her system, and that's if she doesn't move around much." Yuri answered with worry in her voice. "Is she going to live?" Sakura questioned. "I believe so, but I can't promise you. Many things could go wrong, one of her cuts could get infected, or the poison might have a relapse. You can never really tell. But the best thing for her right now is rest, I think she'll wake up in a couple of days." "You said her cuts could get infected, how much of a problem can that be? All of them will be healed in a matter of hours, right?" Intaisho asked. "For some reason her wounds aren't healing well, it might be because of the poison, or it just might be because she's a Skumoni, sometimes their powers go all weird. In some stories I heard their healing powers could be taken away for a while, as can their senses and strength. However no one knows when this will happen because it never happens at the same time again. So basically she could lose any one of her powers at random and then get it back later. But luckily this doesn't happen very often." Yuri explained. Intaisho nodded. "I will come check on her in the morning." With that he turned and left with Sakura at his side.

Umbri P.O.V.

'Me be asleep for a few days? Feh, I may have lost my healing power for a little bit, but that doesn't mean I'll stay asleep. What do they think I am weak? But than again right now I am weak, I can't even move. This damn poison is making it hard for me to think. Wait a second, I'm not wearing my cloths, and this is a nightgown I'm wearing. Where is my armor? And my weapons? Now that I think about it where the hell am I. I remember looking over at Intaisho then blacking out. Shouldn't I be on the forest floor bleeding to death? Wait I bet that Intaisho and Sakura took me here. They want something from me I know it. Everyone wants something from me. They're going to try and act nice, they're going to say they want to help me and become my friends, and then when they get what they want they're going to leave me for dead. Well I won't let that happen, I won't trust them. I'm never going to get hurt again, besides I already have two groups of friends I can trust right? Yeah, I think I can trust them. So that settles it. The second I'm able to leave here I'll leave. Whether I have to just ask to leave and they let me, or sneak out of here. I will not be held prisoner, they can't make me do anything. I am my own master, I listen to myself and no others.' And with those thoughts Umbri fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

Intaisho P.O.V.

I woke up to a loud crash the next morning. 'That sounded like it came from the hospital wing.' "What's all this racket?" I heard my mate Sakura say sleepily, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I don't know." I answered. We heard another crash then, this one louder. Suddenly there was a knock at our door "Intaisho-sama?" I heard a servant call. "What is it." I asked somewhat rudely, after all it was very early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise. "It's the girl in the hospital wing, she seems to have woken up, but she refuses to let anyone enter the room to change her bandages." The servant yelled over another series of crashes. I was out of bed in an instant. "When did she wake up? I thought the Yuri said that she would be asleep for a few days." "It appears Yuri-san was wrong milord. She was awake when a servant came in to change her bandages; the second he walked through the door a burst of energy came at him, and hit him right in the chest. He's still out cold. The girl than accused him of having impure thoughts about "changing her bandages" if you know what I mean master. She then called all of us "hentai's", demanded to know why she was brought here and where her weapons and armor was, then she demanded to leave when we told her we didn't know why she was brought here or where her weapons were, and when we told her no she couldn't leave she then proceeded to call us every insult and swear word imaginable, a the while tossing energy balls at anyone who so much as looked at the room she is staying in." I didn't know whether or not to be angry or start laughing. It appears Sakura thought this was funny though, considering she was on the floor rolling around in laughter with tears streaming down her face. I opened the door and saw the servant still standing outside of it. "Was there something else?" "Yes sir." I noticed she now looked somewhat uneasy. "…." "Well???" I asked seeing as though she wasn't answering. "She's destroying the whole hospital wing, we're pretty sure she's taken out the whole eastern wall of the hospital wing." The servant coughed out quietly. "WHAT!!!!" I yelled, and started running to the hospital wing. I was there in seconds. It looked like a war, hurricane, tornado, and a typhoon had all been in there and fought to see who could do the most damage. And I also saw that the eastern wall had indeed been destroyed. However that was just a quick observation considering the second I walked in there an energy ball was hurled at me. I ducted and looked over at the girl who attacked me. She was standing up, or at least trying to she had gotten a large gash on her knee so standing must have been extremely painful. She also kind of looked like she was going to throw up, and I couldn't really blame her for that, with all the moving around she'd been doing it had gotten the poison flowing again. Soon she collapsed, and as soon as she did I walked up to her. "You know it's rude to destroy part of someone's home, especially if they were kind enough to take care of you when you were hurt." I scolded her. Then bent over to help her back into the bed, but she slapped my hands away. "Don't touch me. And by the way, it's also rude to take someone to your home without asking them and then not let them leave when they want to leave." "Yes, maybe it is, however is also rude to talk back and not show respect to the lord of the western lands." "I give respect to thoughs who deserve it, and no one else. Others might try to suck up to you, flatter you, and always agree with you just because you're a lord. But I'm not going to be doing that, being a lord doesn't mean that your always right, or that you deserve to be respected. You get respect by actions, not titles." Umbri said in a firm voice. 'How dare this guy come in here and expect to be respected by me when he's holding me prisoner.' Intaisho was stunned into silence for a moment. No one has ever had to guts to talk to him like that. Except for his mate. And when the shock wore off he started to get furious, and momentarily forgot his vow to help this girl. "Listen here girl you will show respect to me as a commoner should!" He growled. As he said this, his arm had shot out and grabbed her by the neck lifting her up to his eye level. "I don't have to do anything you say, besides what can you do to me? Hmmm? Kill me? Cause let me tell ya, if you really want me to suffer that won't be the way to do it. I have most likely already gone through any "torture" you can think of. The best way to hurt me is to let me live." Umbri had started saying this angrily but as she finished her voice was no louder than a whisper. Her eyes never left his however. "What do you mean?" Intaisho asked forgetting his anger. "What is life to someone who doesn't want to live? I'll tell you what it is… It's a true torture chamber. There's nothing worse than living when you have nothing to live for." Umbri said in a still whispery voice. Her eyes were distant. She probably didn't even know she told him that. When he looked at her again he noticed that she was unconscious. Intaisho slowly lowered Umbri down on her futon and left the room. He then sent in female servants to go in and change her bandages. That's when Intaisho realized something, he still didn't know the girls name. 'Oh, well. I find out the next time she wakes up.' Intaisho thought to himself. 

A Few Days Later

Normal P.O.V.

            It was obvious that Umbri was not going to be an easy patient from the very beginning, but no one thought it was going to be this difficult, however Intaisho did manage to get her to tell him her name. Although Umbri used a lot of power up when she woke up for the first time and exhausted herself she still would attack any servant that she thought in her opinion was "untrustworthy", but then again everyone was considered untrustworthy to her. So in order to save her energy Umbri just attacked all the servants that were mean to her and all male servants. Actually she attacked any male in general. In fact if a male were just walking by Umbri's door she would attack him by throwing things at him or just using her good old energy ball. Eventually it got so bad that all the males except Intaisho himself refused to even go in or around the hospital wing. (But that didn't mean she didn't attack Intaisho when he tried to enter her room) Intaisho wanted to know why Umbri had such a thing against males, but instead of going himself to ask her for obvious reasons, he asked his mate to do it for him. And so that was why Sakura was on her way to the hospital wing.

Sakura P.O.V.

            I really didn't want to go into the room, but at the same time I did. I have heard from servants that she doesn't like anyone in her room and that if you got on her bad side to not expect to be going anywhere near the hospital wing until she leaves. Intaisho also said he didn't want me going there because I could get hurt. However I wanted to go in there to see if I could get her to tell me about herself, maybe become friends with her. But somehow I doubt that will happen. Or at least not for a very long time. As I came to the door I knocked so as not to surprise her. "Who is it?" A voiced questioned from the other side of the door. "It's Sakura, Intaisho's mate." I answered. "What do you want?" Asked the somewhat irritated voice said from the other side of the door. "Can I at least come in?" "If you must." Was the reply. So with that I walked into the room, and saw my first real look at the girl called Umbri. She looked a lot better but you could tell that if she started to move around all her wounds would reopen and the poison would start to affect her again. 'Hmmm, her healing powers must not have returned yet.' "Well what do you want?" Asked an obviously irritated voice. I blushed realizing I'd had been staring at her for a while. "What makes you think that I want something?" "Don't play games with me. I know you want something from me, that's what anyone does when they try and come in here. I know that they're trying to get information out of me so they can tell they're precious _Intaisho-sama_. I know that you're here for the same reasons, so tell me now what you want so that I can be left in peace until I get out of this wretched bed and castle." Was her cold and hate filled reply. "Do you not like the bed and castle?" "No, it's not that I do not like this bed or castle, it's that I hate all beds and castles. I cannot stand sleeping on any kind of bed or being inside of any kind of home. In fact I can't stand being inside." "Why?" "It's none of your business, be happy I told you all that. Now ask whatever you came here to ask in the first place then leave me alone!" "Fine, Intaisho wanted to know why you have a thing against guys." "Why does he care?" "Wouldn't you be curious if all your male servants refused to go anywhere near one wing of you castle?" "No because I would not have any male servants in my castle." Was her smug reply. "But anyways, if you really want to know why I refuse to have any of the males here by me you must promise to tell Intaisho in my exact words." I nodded my head and she began her explanation.

Intaisho P.O.V.

After about thirty minutes Sakura finally came back. "Well did she tell you???" I asked. My curiosity had been killing me. "Yes." "…" "Well what did she say?" "Well her exact words were and I quote… (Sorry all guys out there please forgive me) "All men are rude, _sex crazed_, smelly, and dumb. They also act like pigs, lose their temper easily, can't get a clue even if it hit them on the head and started yelling in they're ear, and every single one of them thinks that they are the best thing that has ever happened to this world. They think of themselves as the stronger sex but they don't seem to realize that is was the women that had to go through the pregnancy then pop them out when the time came for them to be born. They call us stupid and weak, but how do they expect us to get smart if they refuse to let us go to school and how do they expect us to get strong if they don't train us or let us do any hard labor work? They also try to be in control of everything and if they're not in control then they get grumpy. They're also gross, lazy bum's that… Well I guess you can think of your own examples for those too. Kami knows that those two seem to be two of they're all time favorites. And lastly (Though Umbri could keep thinking of a lot more, but didn't want Sakura with her that long) All of they're ego's are so big that they wouldn't even be able to fit through this castles gates. And Intaisho is no exception. In fact men, youkai or ningen, with power tend to be even worse than a regular man." Unquote. When I asked her why she thought this about all men she said it's been proved to her enough times for her to believe it and that one of the very few males that she has ever trusted had told her some of those things, she just added on to the list." Sakura finished. 

Sakura P.O.V.

I almost started laughing as I told Intaisho what Umbri had said. And it wasn't Intaisho's priceless face either; it was that fact that many of the things Umbri said were true that made me get the giggles. I could think of many men that those things would apply to. It was down right hilarious. Intaisho looked like someone had just dumped cold water on him. "She said that these things have been proved to her enough that she thinks this way of all men?" Intaisho asked when he got out of his shocked state. I was surprised. I thought he would get all angry and start yelling. "Yes." I answered truthfully. "Then we have a problem." "And what would that problem be?" "I've told the other lords about her, they are intrigued and want to meet her." 'OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO.' was all that was going through my mind at the second. 'Umbri was not the nicest or most polite person, especially when it came to men, and these men all had high power, which made it even worse, and with Umbri in her weakened state they would be able to rip her alive in seconds if she got them mad enough! Which was quite possible.' "When are they coming?" I asked in a death whisper. "Tomorrow."

END CHAPTER 

NEXT CHAPTER

THE TAIYOUKAI'S GET A TALKING TO                          


	4. The Taiyoukai's Get A Talking To

Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha in my dreams. Sigh.

I just remembered that I forgot to tell you what Intaisho and Sakura look like so I'll tell you now. Intaisho pretty much looks like Sesshoumaru except he looks older, his crescent moon is red and he has two dark blue stripes on his cheek, his skin is also tanner, and he has two dark blue stripes on his wrists showing that he has poisonous claws. Sakura also has white hair but hers has gold highlights, her markings are the same as Sesshoumaru's, she's a head and a half shorter than Intaisho, and she has a long silver tail. I also forgot to mention this, Umbri's bandana that I mentioned in the first chapter will never come off unless the one that gave it to her takes it off or if she dies. It also has protection powers.       

PLEASE R&R (Reviews are nice they give me warm and fuzzys)

And a great big thanks to Dragon Man 180 for my first review. At least somebody likes me.

The Taiyoukai's Get A Talking To

Normal P.O.V.

            The lords were coming that after noon. And by now Intaisho and Sakura had settled down a bit. However there still was one itsy bitsy problem, they still haven't told Umbri about it. And so that was why they had stayed up throughout the night talking and trying to figure out the best way for her to find out and how to get her to behave. So far they had come up with a grand total of… zero ideas. And inside they both really knew that no matter what they did Umbri was still going to act rude. But now they were running out of time they had to tell Umbri about the other taiyoukai coming to see her. So they decided to tell her together. Sakura cringed at the thought, if she her self took the new so terribly she wondered what Umbri would do. 

***FLASHBACK***

Sakura P.O.V.

            'I did not just hear that. Please tell me I did not just hear that. I must of heard wrong!!!! He wouldn't do something that stupid would he???' "Can you please repeat that?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to hear the answer. "I said tomorrow." "OH MY GOD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??? UMBRI WAS RIGHT MEN ARE STUPID!!! WHAT GAVE YOU THE CRAZY IDEA TO LET THE OTHER TAIYOUKAI'S COME AND SEE HER!!! YOU DO REALIZE THAT SHE WILL USE THIS OPPORTUNITY, THAT YOU GAVE HER MIGHT I ADD, TO MAKE YOU LOOK BAD AND EMBARRASS YOU IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY THAT SHE CAN THINK OF? AND WHY DID YOU EVEN TELL THEM ABOUT UMBRI???" I would have kept on going if it hadn't been for Intaisho covering my mouth. "I wouldn't have mentioned her, but all of the lords had sent me letters asking me why I haven't been answering any of their business proposals. I told them that I had found a young youkai girl that was badly injured and that I have had a hard time keeping her calm because of poison." "POISON? YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT WE HAVE HAD A HARD TIME 'KEEPING HER CALM', AS YOU SO LIGHTLY PUT IT, BECAUSE WE CAN'T CONTROL HER!!!!!"

***END FLASHBACK*** 

So now they were here at Umbri's door afraid to go in because they both knew that she was not going to like the news that they were going to give her.

Umbri P.O.V.

            'They've been standing outside my door for ten minutes, will they just hurry up and come in already? They're driving me crazy!' As soon as Umbri had finished this thought the door opened and in walked Intaisho (who Umbri threw an energy ball at just for some kicks and giggles, but Intaisho dodged it) and Sakura. Both looked like they were about to face death itself. "You know it's rude just to barge in someone's room." Umbri scolded. But instead of a witty come back that Umbri thought was sure to return there was nothing. "Well what do you want?" Umbri asked annoyed. They were in some kind of la la land so Umbri decided to wake them up from it by throwing her leftover lunch at them.

Intaisho P.O.V.

I came out of my stutter when I felt something hit me. I looked over and I saw Umbri looking at me in amusement. I then looked at my mate and saw that she had some noodles in her hair, so being the gentle man that I am I took it out for her. She then looked at me and seemed to be holding in laughter. "What do you find so amusing?" "You have a strawberry squished on your forehead." She giggled out. I sighed and wiped my forehead with my hand and sure enough there was the strawberry. I then looked over at Umbri who I had assumed threw the food at us. I wanted to yell at her but now was not the time. "We need to talk." I told her. "What about?" Umbri asked sounding bored. Ohhhhhhhh, how I hated it when she acted like I wasn't worth her time. But I wouldn't let her know how much it bugged me when she would yawn or wouldn't make eye contact with me. "The other taiyoukai's have heard of you and are coming to meet you today." I told her calmly. And then I awaited the explosion that was sure to happen. "What?" Asked a very deadly whisper. It sounded very familiar to the whisper Umbri used right before she killed the wolf tribe a couple of days ago. "I'm sure that you heard me." "And might I ask how did they manage to find out about me?" Umbri asked in that same whisper. Oh I wished she would have just blown up and started yelling at me, but what she was doing now was much worse. "He told them about you." Sakura answered for me. "I'm not going to see them." "What do you mean 'your not going to see them.'" Sakura and I said at the same time. "Now I'm sure you know what I meant by that." "Why don't you want to see them?" I asked her. "Now I know that this might be hard for _you_ to believe but try to bear with me. I do not like having people see me when I'm weak and injured. It makes me uncomfortable because I'm vulnerable. And I do not like to feel vulnerable." "Yes _I_ actually can understand that, and you know what? You're going to have to suck it up, they are coming this afternoon, you are going to meet them, and you are going to be polite, oh and please remember this. If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all." I told her then grabbed Sakura by the arm and rushed out of her room before Umbri had time to respond. "That was incredibly stupid." Sakura growled at me. But before I could answer, the door to Umbri's room was blown off and on fire. "Look what you did! You made her angry, I don't even want to know how she'll react when the lords get here." And with that Sakura stomped away.

Umbri P.O.V.

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I CAN GET OUT OF THIS BED. OH YES. AND I'M GOING TO ENJOY IT.' Umbri was fuming. And decided to take out her anger on the door, by blowing it up and making it burst into flames. 'How dare he try and order me around. Me of all youkai. (Using the term loosely) I'm not going to do a thing he tells me to do and he can't stop me from doing it.' Umbri once again goes over what he said in her head. Then she gets an idea, and a sickening grin starts to form on her face. "This could actually be quite fun." And as her plan starts forming Umbri starts to laugh. "Yes, this could be quite fun." 

*THAT AFTERNOON*

Normal P.O.V.

            The lords all had arrived at the same time. Haru taiyoukai of the east and his mate Ami. Both were kitsune. Haru has a deep red hair color, one green stripe on each cheek, and a dark green tear drop symbol on his forehead and was a few inches shorter that Intaisho, while his mate had bright fiery red hair, two light purple stripes on each cheek, and a dark purple tear drop on her forehead. They both had long red fluffy foxtails. (He is the youngest lord, and one of Intaisho's best friends) Masaru lord of the north was a deer youkai. He had brown/dark reddish hair, was about a head taller than Intaisho, and had an orange sun on his forehead. His mate died long ago from an unknown illness, he has yet to take another mate. (He is the oldest most wise taiyoukai and is also the most trusted) Then there was Ssekien taiyoukai of the south. He was a snake youkai. His hair was a dark green; he had yellow eyes, a snake tongue, and fangs. (He's been a taiyoukai about as long as Intaisho has, he keeps to himself and no one really likes him) Ssekien had never taken a mate. When they arrived Intaisho and Sakura came and greeted them. Then Sakura ran off with Ami giggling about cute things their mates did. 

Masaru P.O.V.

            "Intaisho my young friend how have you been?" "Well, and how are you fairing?" "There was a small revolt in my lands a few days ago but it was easily taken care of." "Enough of this, we came here to see the girl that has taken your attention away from your duties." A voice interrupted. I looked over to the one that had spoken. Ssekien. Figures. "Yes we might as well go see her. After all she must be excited. How many girls her age get to be visited by four of the most powerful demons in the world." Haru said. "Yes let's go see her." I said. Intaisho nodded and we started walking towards the hospital wing, however I could have sworn I saw a flash of nerviness cross his face. As we were walking I saw Sakura and Ami come running up to their mates. "You're going to go see her already?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Intaisho answered. "Oh. Well good luck." And before any of us could ask her what she meant she and Ami were gone again. But that was when I started noticing that many of the servants that normally worked around the hospital wing were missing, especially the male servants. But I decided not to think anything of it. Soon we came to the hospital wing door. As we came up to it Intaisho stopped and looked at us. "There are a few things you should know before you go in there." Intaisho informed us. "Like what?" Haru asked. "Her name is Umbri, and she is kind of… different from other females." "Oh who cares? How bad can she be? Let us see her." Ssekien said, and started to make his way toward the door and was about to open it when Intaisho grabbed his hand and pushed him back. "You would do well to remember whose home you are in Ssekien. I tell you these things for a reason." Intaisho growled. And with that Intaisho started to open the door but stopped and turned to us once again. "Pay attention when I open the door and be ready for any thing. And _please _be patient with her." Haru, Ssekien, and I looked at each other; the same thought was going through our heads. 'Just what were we getting ourselves into?'

Normal P.O.V.

            Much to Intaisho's surprise no energy balls were hurled at him or the other lords. 'That hasn't happened before. She's never given up a chance to throw one at me.' At first Intaisho thought that Umbri had escaped because she didn't attack. But then he saw just sitting there on the bed, her knee drawn up and her fingers drumming on it. Umbri didn't even bother to grace them with a look. "Umbri how are you feeling?" Intaisho asked. 

"…" 

"Umbri?"

 "…"  

"Umbri!"

Umbri still had yet to look at any of them, or even acknowledge their presence. She just kept drumming her fingers against her knee, looking positively bored.

"Is the poison possibly having an effect on her speech?" Haru questioned.

"I doubt it. She hasn't even looked at us. Unless it's effecting her sight, hearing, smelling senses along with all her others, I'd say she's ignoring us." Masaru said.

"Ya, that's what I thought," Haru sighed.

"Girl why don't you speak?" Ssekien rudely asked.

"…" Umbri still had yet to look at any of them.

"I'm speaking to you! I expect you to look at me, and answer. Do not test my patience." Ssekien said angrily, as he grabbed her shoulder. Umbri almost winced in pain; he had grabbed one of her gashes and reopened it.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Umbri finally said.

"Ah, she speaks." Smirked Haru.

"I said get your dirty hands off of me."

"She certainly has a temper." Masaru added.

"Stop ignoring me. I said get you're dirty hands off of me you baka. Do it now, or I'll rip your arm off!" Umbri yelled.

"Do not threaten those stronger then you girl." Ssekien growled, as he pulled Umbri closer to his face.

Just then Umbri got a whiff of his scent, and realized what he was trying to do. This damn hentai was aroused. And most likely thought if he let her smell it she would let him has his way with her later when they were alone. Umbri growled at the thought. He obviously thought she was some kind of slut, well she would show him. She noticed his hand was beginning to slide down her back. Umbri narrowed her eyes and did the unthinkable. 

She pushed his arm off of her and then she… 

Bitch slapped the taiyoukai of the south right across his face. He fell backward, and when he got up you could see four deep claw marks across his face.

"You would do well to learn to keep your hands to yourself. And to listen to someone when they say get your hands off of them." Umbri informed him.

Intaisho P.O.V.

            'She did not just do that. Please someone tell me she did not just do that. Oh, kami. What if he declares war on my lands?

Masaru P.O.V.

'Did she just? I think she did. She just bitch slapped the lord of the southern lands and told him off.'

Haru P.O.V.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAW THE LORD OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS GET BITCH SLAPPED BY A GIRL!!!! I HOPE SHE DOES IT AGAIN; IT TOOK ALL MY WILL NOT TO BUST OUT LAUGHING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!' 

Normal P.O.V.

            Ssekien just stared at Umbri in disbelief for a second. 'This girl just embarrassed me in front of all the other lords! I don't care how beautiful she is I'm going to kill her!' And with those thoughts Ssekien started stalking toward Umbri.

"You know what? I don't like you. I think you should just get out of my room before I get mad, you hentai." Umbri told Ssekien.

"You can not tell me to do anything. And you should learn to treat your superiors with respect." Ssekien growled low in his throat.

"I believe I just did you jack ass. And I'll tell you what I told Intaisho I give respect to those who deserve it, and you, taiyoukai of the southern lands, do not deserve it."

Just as Umbri finished her sentence Ssekien leapt at her, with the intention of killing the definite girl. But was stopped by Intaisho, Masaru, and Haru.

"You do realize you're acting the exactly the way she wants you to? Right?" Masaru said.

"Why would she have wanted me to try and kill her?"        

"Because it made you looked like a fool. I quite enjoyed the show! Care to do it again? But this time when you leap at me yell "shin-e.'" (That's how you spell 'die' in Japanese right?) Ssekien reacted just as Umbri hoped he would. He let out a vicious roar and tried to attack her again, but was once again held back by Intaisho, Masaru, and Haru.

"How can you be a lord? You lose your temper so easily, I thought you were supposed to have control over those kinds of things." Once again Ssekien tried to attack her.

"Will you shut up? Or will someone have to make you?!!" Haru yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Umbri said to Haru. She then turned to Ssekien. "As much fun as it's been making you look like a fool, you're beginning to bore me. So get out of my room and stay out." As Umbri said this, her eyes turned bright blue and started glowing. He suddenly was lifted up into the air, and thrown out of the room. Then the doors slammed shut and locked. (The servants put up a new door)

Intaisho, Masaru, and Haru just gapped at her.

"It's rude to stare." Umbri scolded them.

"Oh, so now you decide to speak? Why didn't you say anything before Ssekien bugged you?"  
  


"I was just doing what Intaisho told me to do." Umbri said innocently.

All eyes were on Intaisho. And Umbri smirked when no one but Intaisho was looking at her.

"I did NOT tell her not to say anything to you."

"Yes you did, you said and I quote, "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Unquote. I was just doing what you told me to do."

"Since when have you ever listened to me?" Intaisho asked.

"Oh, I don't listen to you. But you just kind of trapped yourself with your words. How could I have resisted? It was just to tempting."

Intaisho turned around and started to rub his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that had just started pounding in his head.

"So was there any reason you _men _wished to see me? Or did you just come here to bug me?"

"Where did you grow up? You are quite possibly one of the rudest youkai I've ever met." Masaru said. (Unless they were specially trained for it, many youkai can't tell a skumoni from a youkai)    

"Ya, well I know you may be surprised by this but not everybody grows up at a castle, and gets your kind of education. And even some of the "lucky" few who did, it doesn't mean that they were waited on hand and foot. In fact many are treated terribly. And I'm not a youkai."

Masaru looked thoughtful for a moment, then confused. "Then what are you?"

"I am a skumoni." Umbri announced proudly.

"I've never seen a skumoni before." Haru said as he started walking around Umbri to get a better look. 

"Well now you've seen one, and stop circling me, your acting like a vulture. It's disturbing." Umbri said, with her eyes closed, as she rubbed the back of her neck. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her hands started searching around her neck. 'How could I have not noticed it was gone? That poison must have been stronger then I thought to make me forget about this. Oh my god where is it?' Her eyes flashed towards Intaisho. 'He must have taken it when they were healing my wounds.' "Where is it?" Umbri said in a deadly whisper, she was looking Intaisho right in the eyes. Her eyes promised death if he failed to answer her question.

Intaisho, along with the other lords had no idea what she was talking about.

"Where. Is. It." Umbri said again, this time louder.

"Where is what?" Intaisho asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH  **MY** NECKLACE? IT HAD A WHITE GOLD RING BAND ON IT WITH A SMALL DARK BLUE SAPHIRE IT WAS STRUNG THROUGHA SILVER CHAIN." Umbri yelled. "WHERE IS IT? WHY'D YOU TAKE IT OFF? WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH IT? **TELL ME WHERE IT IS RIGHT NOW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Umbri once again shouted. Her eyes were now turning red, her claws and fangs lengthening. She was standing up. The adrenalin was pumping through her veins now. Wounds and poison forgotten, all that mattered now was getting back what was hers and if anyone tried to stop her or got in her way they would die. 

"All of the things that were taken off of you were put in the armory. I'll take you the-" but it was too late. Umbri was already on her way to the armory. As the lords followed her, one thought raced through their minds. 'How does she know her way around my castle?' when the lords stepped in the armory the sight that greeted them was as follows…

The armory door was ripped off and lying across the room, Umbri was tearing through everything looking for her stuff; and guards that were supposed to be guarding the armory were lying around everywhere, all were out cold. As Umbri finally found her stuff, (After tearing apart half the place) she started going through it. When she found the necklace with the ring strung through a thick silver chain, she examined it for any damage, when she found there was none, put it on. Slowly her eyes turned back to their original color and her claws and fangs went back to their regular size. Umbri's breathing became ragged as the poison started to take its hold again. 'I'm never getting poisoned again.' Umbri thought to herself as she fell to her hands and knees.

"Don't ever take my necklace off again."

"Why?" Intaisho asked.

"None of your business, just don't take it off, it's important to me."

"How did you know how to get to the armory?" Masaru asked.

"If I told you then one of you would either kill me or lock me up forever."

"Why?"

Umbri sighed. They had a right to know. If someone knew their way around her home and they had never there before she would want to know to. "You better have a seat. This could take awhile to explain. I'm only going to tell you what you need to know so don't ask questions, this is personal. A long time ago I was born in a human village. And before you ask, hai, I used to be human. I miko at that. (She knew they were going to ask, despite what she just told them) Anyways one day when I was only eight, my village was attacked and massacred by a group of youkai. I was very sick at the time, so my parents hid me. I watched as my family and village died before my very eyes. When the attack was over I saw the group of youkai that attacked us resting on top of a hill, not too far away. I wanted to avenge my family but I was young, weak, and sick. Suddenly one of the demons saw me, and the whole group started to come at me. I knew this would be the end of me. But just as the demons were about to get me… well I don't really know what happened, it was like time stopped, I was transported to a dark place. It was just like an endless black hole. I saw a man walk towards me and as he got closer I could tell that he was a youkai. He then said to me 

"Do you want to avenge your village?" 

"Hai, but I'm can't. I'm sick and tired. The youkai will soon get to me and kill me." 

"Not if you listen to me. I can help you with your revenge. I'll give you the power to kill the youkai that slayed your kin."

"How?"

"I'll transfer some of my energy to you. Then you'll be able to kill them easily. However if you except this offer you will have to do something for me, but I don't think you'll mind."

"What will I have to do?"  

"After you avenge your village you will let me, make you, a skumoni, and train you. But you will be a skumoni of a different kind. Because you're a miko you will also have miko blood in you, something no other skumoni has. You will then work for me for a while. You will be reborn, with more power than most youkai could ever dream of having. You will be immortal. Never will you grow old and die. Now young one, join me. And together we will avenge your village." The man said as he stuck out his hand to shake and close the deal.

"I'm not afraid of death. But if this is the only way to avenge my village, then so be it." And with that I shook his hand. Little did I know that that would be the biggest mistake of my life. I did kill the demons, and I did get more power then most youkai could only dream about, however the man I made the deal with changed. He was power hungry. He told me I was going to help him steal the great taiyoukai's lands. I was trained mercilessly from the day I was 'reborn'. And one day when I was about three he gave me lay outs of all your castles and told me to memorize them in ten minutes and that I would be tested on them later. I did memorize them by the time he took them away. Except the test to see if I memorized them was three years later. I made one mistake. I was severely beaten, (More then she usually was) deprived of sleep, (More then she usually was) and starved, (More then she usually was) for three months. The room I had forgotten was the western castles armory." Umbri then finished talking, and looked down. Trying not to remember the other terrible things _he_ put her through.

"So are you saying that you know your way through our castles by heart?" Haru asked.

"Hai, that among other things."

"Who is it that has done this?" Intaisho asked.

"You don't need to worry about it, I killed him centuries ago. Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you." And with that Umbri started to pick up her things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Intaisho asked.

"I'm leaving, I told you what you wanted to know. So leave me alone, I no longer wish to stay here."

"And let you leave with all the information you have on our castles? So you can tell our enemies? I think not." Ssekien suddenly said from the doorway.

"I told you one of you would either try to kill me or lock me up. Men are so predictable. Well you know what? Screw you all. I could have told everybody, everything, about your castles centuries ago. Do you know that one of _his_ tests was to stay in each of your castles for a month without being noticed? To see if I could find any other weaknesses. I know every weakness in each of your castles and have had multiple chances to tell a great deal of your enemies them. But I didn't. If I wanted to tell someone about it I would've by now! Men are so stupid! Did any of you even think about those things." Umbri yelled.

"Calm down Umbri. We're not going to lock you up, or kill you. I just want to keep you here until you're healed. Physical wounds and emotional wounds." Intaisho explained.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you won't betray me or leave me, like all the rest of them? How do I know that you won't hurt me?"

"You don't."

After Intaisho said those words Umbri fell into darkness. Fatigued by going through all the memories, and of coarse the poison. And also by the fact that she knew she was starting to like and trust Intaisho, and two of the other lords as well, despite her wishes. But little did Umbri know of the nightmares that would haunt her this night, all do to a yume youkai that had snuck into the castle. And he had plans for making Umbri go through her worst memories, tonight Umbri would go through a living hell, once again.

End Chapter

A little but of foreshadowing at the end of this chapter. Hoped you liked it.

Oh my kami, this chapter was ten pages long!!!!!!!! That's a lot. Sorry it took so long to update. 

REMEMBER R&R! It helps me a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now the update is eleven pages long! O.o hehehehehe. 

Next Chapter – Nightmare!       

      **** 

  
       


	5. Nightmare!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha.

Sorry if there was confusion on the yume youkai, yume means 'dream' in Japanese. So it's a dream youkai. I'll try and add a glossary at the end of chapters. I didn't spell check this chapter so sorry if the spelling and other stuff is bad.

PLEASE R&R

Nightmare!

Intaisho P.O.V.

            I walked over to Umbri and picked her up. 'Looks like she exhausted herself again.' I looked her over to see if she had reopened any of her wounds, some of the bandages were slightly red. 'Kuso! She'll never heal if she keeps this up.' With those thoughts I started to walk her back to the hospital wing. When I laid her down on the bed I checked under some of her bandages to see how badly her wounds reopened. To my surprise I found that they were already sealing themselves. 'Her healing abilities must be coming back.' However it was obvious that it would still take at the very least two days for her powers to fully come back.   

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Haru ask.

"I believe so. Her healing powers are beginning to return to her. It shouldn't be long before she is fully healed."

"You do realize that she'll never be able to leave here? I'll make sure of that. With all the information she has on are castles she could have us all killed. And if you do not keep her locked up then I will." Ssekien growled as he stood by the bed. 

Normal P.O.V.

Umbri had woken up as he said this, and before Intaisho could say anything to Ssekien, Umbri growled.

"Did you not hear what I said in the armory you baka? If I had wanted you guys dead you all would have been dead a long time ago."

"Hai I did hear what you said. But I also know that you must be lying. You said that a man had trained you for centuries. And then you said that you killed him a few centuries back, meaning that you must be at the very least 500 years old for these things to have happened. And anyone with eyes can see that you are not that old." Ssekien announced, proud that he had caught her lying. The other lords looked at Umbri questionably, as much as they hate to admit it Ssekien made sense. 

 Umbri started laughing. "None of you know any thing about the skumoni breed do you? If you did then you would know that our ageing can be drastically different from that of a normal youkai. Which would explain my age. My ageing process happens to be very slow at some times, like it is now, I've looked about 15 for about a century and a half. Or I can age really fast, like when I was a baby. I only looked like a baby for about two years and I was constantly growing during those two years, in fact by the end of them I looked about seven years old. Oh and by the way I'm a lot older then five hundred, even though I only look fifteen. However I'm still technically considered a child by skumoni standers, and will continue to be one until I look about eighteen." Umbri explained.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"You can ask anyone that has a fairly large amount of knowledge on the skumoni. So now if you're done trying to catch me lying I would be most pleased if you left me. I'm afraid that your idiocy will run off on me."

"Go to hell, bitch!" Ssekien yelled as he started to stomp out of the room.

"You shouldn't tell someone to go to hell unless you've been there before, and know what's it like. Or else you'll have no idea if that's what someone really deserves." Umbri said seriously. "Oh that reminds me! Ssekien!" Umbri yelled. Ssekien stopped at the door and looked at Umbri. 

"What?"

"Go to hell."

Ssekien growled low in his throat, but saw the other lord's step in front of Umbri so he just stalked out of the room. "I will be going back to my lands now Intaisho." Ssekien said as he walked out. Intaisho nodded. 

"Umbri didn't you just say not to tell someone that unless you've been to hell yourself?" Masaru questioned.

"I did, and I do not wish to talk about it, so leave. I'm tired and want to go to sleep." And with those words Umbri rolled over on her side facing away from the curios lords and tried to go to sleep.

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru looked at each other before walking out of the room. 

"Does this mean that she's been to hell before?" Haru asked.

"She must've, or else she wouldn't have said that. She could have been lying but the way she said those things… I don't believe that she lied to us." Maseru answered.

"I agree with Maseru. I don't think she was lying, besides I didn't smell any deceit on her." Intaisho said. And with those words the lords waked off to go to their rooms for a nights rest.

Yume Youkai P.O.V.

            'The taiyoukai's have finally left it's about time. They know so little of Umbri; it's funny to watch them. If they had known anything about her they would have at least doubled security and been on high alert. Now I can have my revenge on Umbri for killing my brother! Although this will cost me my life because of all the energy it will take to get into her mind, but it will be worth it to see Umbri go insane.' The figure thought evilly to itself as it locked and put up a seal around Umbri's door. 'Hai, all those memories Umbri has are her weakness, and it appears that everyone but the lords know this. I will break her by making her remember all the things she's trying to forget, hai my death will be worth this.' As the figure thought this it slowly made his way towards Umbri. He stood at the foot of her bed and began to chant a spell. Slowly he started turning into a purple mist and started hovering over Umbri, leaking into her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

(AN: because Umbri's mind is so strong the yume youkai will only get bits and pieces of different memories, they will not be in order, and will be mixed up. This could get really confusing) 

***Umbri's Dream***

            Umbri was once again under Akuma-sama's control. However she knew that this was just a dream, she dreamed this every night. She knew what was going to happen and when she was going to wake up, or at least that's what she thought. Suddenly her dream started changing and she could feel another presences in her mind. She was too weak to fight it off, Umbri knew that she was in trouble and had an idea of what was going to happen to her. But nothing could prepare her for the horrors she was about to go through. Umbri suddenly started seeing memories from her past, and her suspicions were confirmed.

Umbri was with one of the families Akuma had brought her to live with, suddenly there was a scream outside. They all ran out and saw that the village was under attack by youkai

_"It's all your fault." _Umbri heard a voice say out of nowhere

Then Umbri was with a great friend of hers. They were in a battle and Umbri didn't see the youkai lifting up his sword behind her. She was suddenly pushed out of the way, and looked just in time to see the sword go through her friends' heart.

_"You don't deserve to live, it should have been you not her."_

Umbri stood in front of a large family and slowly started killing them one by one. When she came to the last member, a 7-year-old boy, she slapped him and said, "May you live forever with the nightmares of seeing your family die before your eyes,"

_"You're a murderer and you like it."_

Umbri was standing in front of Akuma; he got mad at her for some reason and started to beat her. 

"You're useless and deserved what you got." 

People youkai and ningen alike were throwing rocks at Umbri, driving her away. Insulting her for her mixed heritage.

_"You belong nowhere."_  

Umbri watched as a group of her so called "friends" turned on her, and left her to fight a group of strong youkai on her own. "You're not worth the energy to help." Umbri watched as a dragon used a lightning attack by the edge of a cannon and saw the edges of it start to break away. She looked around for her friend and love, Rico. She saw the ground beneath his feet collapse, along with the dragon. She ran to the edge to see if he was ok, and saw him holding on to a rock a few feet below. "You could have saved him." Umbri watched as more of her friends and family die or betray her when she needed them most. "They will always betray you. You don't deserve a family or friends." 

Umbri is standing in front of Akuma she's covered in blood, but it isn't hers. All around them lay the bodies of what looks like youkai lords soldiers. "Well done Umbri, today you get to sleep inside." Umbri only got to sleep inside when she did something really important for Akuma. (I'll let you guess the kinds of things he made her do to have the reward of sleeping inside, they weren't things that she's proud of)

_"Once they find out what you did the taiyoukai's will betray you too. They're not your friends. They're trying to trick you; you know that they will find out. And when they do they will kill you for the crimes you've committed."_

Umbri tries to reach down and grab Rico's hand but can't reach. The ledge that she's standing on is beginning to break off.

_"You don't deserve happiness."_

She keeps on reaching down for him, she's just milliliters apart from his hand, the ledge is about to break off, when suddenly…

_"And you don't deserve life, die Umbri. Shin-e and make the world a better place. Your life has only brought the death of thousands. Shin-e and make us all happy." _ 

'I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to kill everybody. I'm sorry… I'M SORRY!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!' cried Umbri as more memories started going through her mind. She fell deeper into darkness.

"Your soul is dark, just like your heart. You are a creature of darkness. You can never make up for the things you did. The darkness will consume your heart. You can't stop it, and you deserve what's happening to you right now. May you never find peace in the insane this world that is your mind. Good luck getting out of it. Heheheheheh!!" 

Intaisho P.O.V.

I woke up to a terrified blood-curling scream.

"That sounds like Umbri." Sakura said.

"Stay here."

I jumped out of bed and through a pair of pants on, and then I started running towards the hospital wing. I got there the same time Maseru and Haru did. I went to open the door but my hand was repelled back. "Kuso!" I swore. There was another scream on the other side of the door.

"There's a barrier." I informed them.

"Let me try, I'm good at these types of things." Haru said. 

Haru P.O.V.

            I walked over to the door and put my hand on it, and I was repelled back. 'I recognize this barrier. I know how to break it!' I started chanting a spell and the barrier started to weaken and eventually broke. When I felt it break I tried the door again but it was locked. Heh. Like a locked door was going to stop three taiyoukai from getting to where they want to be. With those thoughts I broke the door down. And what I saw made my heart stop.

Normal P.O.V.  

Umbri was tossing and turning on her bed. Clawing at herself, and the bed that she laid on. She was talking, crying out, screaming, and whimpering in her sleep. But the thing that got the lords attention was the purple mist that was hovering over her.

"What is this?" Intaisho asked. He was furious, how could this thing have gotten into his castle?

"It's a yume youkai. The only way that we can get it out of her body is to wake her up." Maseru said as he made his way over too her. The other lords followed.

"Please stop!!" Umbri whimpered.

"UMBRI, WAKE UP!!" hollered Intaisho. But Umbri only kept thrashing around in her bed.

"WAKE UP!!!" he said again this time louder, he was shaking her as hard as he could. Umbri only started to fight against him.

"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Umbri, as the three lords held her down, and tried to wake her.

***Umbri's Dream***

            "UMBRI WAKE UP!!!!" a small, almost un-hearable voice called. Umbri felt hands on her so she started fighting them. "WAKE UP!!!!!!" another voice bellowed. They were getting louder, but the fog remained in Umbri's mind. Suddenly she felt like she was slapped across the face.

***End Dream***

            Intaisho had, had enough. They had been trying to wake her for a few minutes but all she did was scream and try to claw them away. So he slapped her, and what do you know it worked. Umbri woke up, but soon the lords were going to wish that she hadn't.

Umbri laid there is a daze. She was in shock from all of her terrible memories. True she dreamt a lot of these things at night, but never all at once. All of her emotions were completely screwed up.

When Umbri had woken up the yume youkai had been thrown from her body and was soon pined by a very angry inu taiyoukai.

"What have you done to her?" Intaisho questioned. The yume youkai smiled.

"I just made her take a trip down memory lane. All it will take is one more bad event in her life, and then she will be lost in her mind until she can put the pieces back together, which is very unlikely." The yume youkai said with the last of his strength, he then disintegrated right in Intaisho's arms. At that same moment Umbri came out of her shock, Intaisho and the other taiyoukai went over to her bedside.

Umbri sat up on her bed and started rubbing her head. 'Wait! Bed? That means I must of… no, I killed Akuma a long time ago I can't be back at his castle.' Umbri then caught sight of the taiyoukai staring down at her. Her eyes widened and she remembered where she was. 

_"Once they find out what you did the taiyoukai's will betray you too. They're not your friends. They're trying to trick you; you know that they will find out. And when they do they will kill you for the crimes you've committed."_

The voice that Umbri heard before in her dream repeated again.

'Maybe it's right.' Umbri jumped from the bed, and looked at them. 'They are my enemies. I cannot trust them, they will betray me, and they will try to kill me. I will NOT allow them to get close to me.'

"Umbri?" Intaisho asked as he took a step forward.

"Stay away from me."

"Umbri what's wrong? We want to help you, please let us help you." Intaisho almost sounded like he was pleading.

"LIER!!!! You're trying to trick me like everyone else. I won't let it happen again, I already have allies I can trust. I don't need you, nor do I want you're help. I'm leaving now and anyone who gets in my way will die."

"Umbri wait!!" Intaisho said as he took another step forward, the other lords not far behind.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! Tsuki" Umbri called.

"Tsuki." Umbri called once again. Her eyes were beginning to glow light blue.

"TSUKI!" Umbri called a final time, and as she said it a weapon started to appear in her hand. It was at least seven feet tall, at each end of it there was a foot long blade in the shape of a jagged crescent moon made out of Umbri's own fangs, staff part was made out of a magical wood, and the middle part of it was made out of a very light but strong metal. (To try to explain it to you better I'll write down the words of how it looked, I know that makes no sense but when you read it hopefully you'll understand, each word is equal to one foot. Blade, wood, metal, metal, metal, wood, blade.) Umbri's original cloths and armor appeared on her too.

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru started to go towards Umbri again, but Umbri saw them coming and grabbed a side table that was near her and threw it at them. While they were distracted she ran to her balcony, spread her wings, and flew as fast as she could towards the forest. It was raining so she didn't have to cover her scent. Umbri knew that she hadn't regained all her healing powers yet so the poison would be affecting her soon. She also used a lot of her energy summoning Tsuki. She could only hope that she could find the group of inu youkai that she was looking for, if she didn't she didn't want to think about the consequences, for Umbri knew who were waiting for her. She knew exactly what they wanted and what they would do to get it. 'They' were a group of male youkai that followed her in hopes of one day finding her too hurt or tired to fight them. They wanted her powers, they wanted her as their mate, and they wanted her virginity. So in short… they wanted to rape her.

End Chapter  

Glossary -

Tsuki – moon

Yume – dream

Youkai – demon

Taiyoukai – demon lord   

Shin-e – die

Hai – yes

Kuso – damn/shit

Next Chapter: Insanity 

Thanks Dragon Man 180 for reviewing you're my new best friend.

        


	6. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… yet!

Now I have two reviewers!!!!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooo happy!!!!! ^o^

Insanity 

Normal P.O.V.

Umbri continued flying as fast as she could through the rain as it pored down on her. She kept on trying to reassure herself that her allies would help her but the voice had not left her head. It kept telling her that they would betray her too, and that she should just give up.

"They will leave you. You know that and I know that. The second you ask for their help they're going to tell you that they aren't going to help you and leave you there for your "admirers"." 

'No they won't they'll help me! They said that I could always trust them. They hadn't betrayed me yet so why start now?'

"Because they now know that you attract trouble like a magnet."

Umbri choose not to say anything more to the voice after that. But even though she didn't respond to it anymore the voice kept on speaking to her, giving her more and more doubts. 

Umbri was beginning to get tired. She still hadn't fully healed from the attack of the wolves so she had to land, however she kept running. She knew that the taiyoukai's were after her and if they didn't find her, her "admirers" would.

"Where are they? I know that they should be around here somewhere." Umbri said to herself. The group of inu youkai that she was looking for was one of the two allies she had. Well actually she had three allies but she wasn't ready to face her third allies yet. Going to them would mean going back to places that brought back bad memories, memories that she wasn't ready to face.

Suddenly Umbri saw the group of inu youkai that she had been looking for. She could feel the poison and her tiredness beginning to catch up with her and was glad that she was finally safe.

"Shita." called Umbri.

Intaisho P.O.V.

'Where is she? How can she just disappear? And what's wrong with her? I will find out what that yume youkai did to her and I will make her better. That is once I FIND her!!!'

"I think I found her scent!" Intaisho heard Haru say.

"Where?" Maseru and Intaisho asked at the same time.

"Over here. It's heading north." 

"Let's go." Intaisho yelled.

Umbri P.O.V.

Umbri watched as the group of eight inu youkai stopped and turned towards her. "Shita I need your help." gasped Umbri as she fell to the cold, wet, and muddy ground from exhaustion and poison.

"Umbri we've been looking for you. We need to talk." said Shita, neither she nor any of the group made a move towards Umbri to help her.

"Now is not the time, I need your help, please!" Umbri gritted out. Oh how she hated asking for help, especially when she was weak.

"Well you see," Shita started "it is. We were looking for you to call off the alliance. We're sorry Umbri but you just bring trouble. We're constantly fighting off your enemies and your "admirers"; it's just not worth putting the whole pack in danger. You should have told us about all your enemies, if we'd had known than we never would have excepted the alliance and you wouldn't have been hurt." explained Shita.

"I DID TELL YOU! I told you beforehand that the world was against me. How can you say I didn't warn you? I'd say that saying the worlds against me would have told you something you traitors!" yelled Umbri. 'How could they do this to me? I've always been there too, helping them fight off my never ending list of enemies and my many "admirers".'

"I told you, you couldn't trust them. They betrayed you just like the rest." snickered the voice that had yet to leave her head.

"Normally we would kill youkai or whatever you are that we break alliances with, but seeing as how you're hurt and will most likely die anyways it would be dishonorable for us to attack you in your weakened state." Shita said.

"You lost your honor when you broke the alliance for your own selfish reasons you hiretsukan!" screamed Umbri.

Shita narrowed his eyes at Umbri. "You have one hour before your "admirers" get here. We just fought off a group of them but they've probably smelled you and know that you're weak. I suggest that you get out of here before they find you." Shita said as he turned around and started walking away, the group followed. "If we ever see you again we'll kill you." Shita said over his shoulder.

Umbri set her head down on the ground and closed her eyes. 'The voice is right. No one care about what happens to me.' Umbri bitterly thought to herself, but she suddenly heard footsteps walk up right next to her. Umbri lifted her head to look at the intruder.

"Here you go Kitty. These will make you feel better." Said Aka. He was one of Shita's pack members. Only about five in human years. "I still like you Kitty." and with that he turned and ran back to the pack. 

If Umbri had been in a better mood she would have told him not to call her 'Kitty' not that it would do anything. Umbri always wondered why all small children call her 'Kitty' she looked nothing like a cat in any of her forms and yet all small children would call her 'Kitty' it truly was a mystery.

Slowly Umbri got to her feet using Tsuki for support and ran further into the forest. Soon she would collapse again and she didn't plan on getting up. The voice was still talking to her she could feel her mind start to go and hide inside itself. She knew that she would have to find a safe place or else her "admirers" would come and find her, then have their way with her. 'Fat chance.' Umbri thought to herself bitterly.

"Stop running it doesn't matter any more you and I both know that. Just lie down and let your mind close in on itself. You'd be out of your pain."

'I know, I just need to find a safe place then I can get away from the pain. I'm sick of being in pain; I just want it to stop.

Umbri soon came to a small clearing near a river. She stuck Tsuki in the ground in front of the tree. 'Please protect me from them.' Umbri asked Tsuki. It glowed in response. "I know I can trust you dear friend." Umbri said before her mind closed in and she collapsed by the tree. Her eyes grew dark and lifeless as she fell deeper into herself. Umbri didn't have time to notice the many lustful pairs of eyes that were looking at her.

Intaisho Group

"She was just here, and she stayed here for awhile. Along with group of inu youkai, however they went separate ways." Intaisho said. "She's now heading east."

Maseru and Haru nodded and soon they were off again. They soon came across a small clearing and in it was Umbri with her weapon 'Tsuki' stuck in the ground in front of her, Umbri was leaning on a tree. They immediately noticed a large amount of youkai in the area all with the scent of lust, sometimes the youkai would come out and try to get near Umbri and step out into the clearing, but after they took a couple of steps they would turn around and run back into the nearby trees.

"What are they doing?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, it's like they're scared of Tsuki." Maseru answered. 

"Well, well, well. I never thought that three of the taiyoukai's would be reduced to this. How did you find out about Umbri? You are here to try and get her power right?" a

voice from behind them said. They all turned around and came face to face with a tiger youkai. He had black hair and a black tail, green eyes, was about six feet tall and had no markings. "My name is Kuro, I guess you could call me the leader of this youkai pack that's around you." 

"What do you mean by that?" Intaisho asked.

"Well technically none of these youkai will listen to me if I tell them to do something, however I'm the only youkai that's managed to live this long doing what we do." Explained Kuro.

"And what is it you do?" Maseru asked.

"We wait for Umbri to become weak or tired then we try to mate with her to get her power."

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru had to hold themselves back from killing the tiger from where he stood.

"What?" Intaisho said in a deadly voice.

"You heard me," Kuro said, however he also realized that his life was in danger so he quickly added, "but no one has ever come close to succeeding thanks to that stupid weapon."

"Tsuki?" Haru questioned.

"Yeah, it's impossible to get any where near Umbri when Tsuki is guarding her. How are we supposed to mate with her and get her to bare our pups if that stupid weapon won't let us touch her"

"Well she probably doesn't want to mate with you if she sets Tsuki on guard. Hey wait a minute how can a weapon guard someone who's unconscious?" Haru questioned.

"How can she not want to mate with us? What a silly question. And as for Tsuki, you obviously don't know a lot about Umbri." smirked Kuro.

'So far we've gone through sex crazed, can't get a clue, dumb, and big egos. I think that's all the personalities they've shown so far…' thought Intaisho. At that moment Intaisho saw some beast looking youkai roll in some mud, another one was drooling on himself as he looked at Umbri, others were slumping down on the ground when they were supposed to be watching Umbri. 'and gross and lazy.'

"Is Tsuki magic?" Maseru asked.

"To tell you the truth none of us really know how Tsuki works, I say that you can't really explain it. However I can show you how it works in just a moment."

"How are you going to do that? No youkai will go near Umbri or Tsuki." Intaisho said angrily. 'Tsuki wouldn't have even had had a chance to do anything because if any of those youkai so much as lay a finger on her I'll kill them!'

"You think that we are the only ones who chase after her? No we're just the more experienced ones, that's how we got here so fast. The youkai that are coming are new to this… hobby. They don't know about Tsuki's powers yet." 

Just as Kuro finished speaking a group of extremely ugly youkai came breaking through the tree line. They were heading towards Umbri. Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru watched with interest as Tsuki started glowing the same light blue as Umbri's eyes turned when she threw Ssekien out of her room. Suddenly a shape of a man started to form to the side of Tsuki; there were no details to his face or body. (so in other words he kind a looked like a ghost) He picked up Tsuki and slashed it across the group of youkai that was now about a foot away from Umbri. All the youkai were dissolved instantly. None of them laid a finger on Umbri. The figure went on to attack all the youkai that had unfortunately for them wandered to close to Umbri. When it finished it went to stand by Umbri.

"What is that?" Intaisho breathed.

"It's more like who. And that my friend, is Tsuki." answered Kuro.

"That's Tsuki?" Haru said as he pointed at the figure.

"That's what we figure. Umbri doesn't exactly discuss these things with us, but if you want to know what I think I'd be more than willing to tell you… actually I'll tell you anyways. I think that Tsuki is the spirit of Umbri's father who has passed on, after all he protects her like a father would."

At this point Tsuki was attacking anything that moved by umbri, you could tell that he was sick of fighting off the clueless males. Suddenly he started glowing brighter. 

"Oh crap. Uh run!" Kuro said as he dashed away.

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru looked back at Umbri just in time to see a bright light expanding towards them, they watched as the youkai that got trapped in the light turn to ash. There was no time to run, the light was getting closer and closer. Finally it reached them… and nothing happened to them. All other youkai around them turned to ash while they were perfectly fine. After the last of Umbri's "admirers" left or turned to ash the light resided. Tsuki was still standing there and he was looking straight at the taiyoukai's of the greater lands.

"Know this, you survived because I let you don't get any ideas that you're not affected by my power. I let you live because I believe you can help my mistress." Tsuki said.

"Intaisho, that weapon is talking." Haru gasped.

"Weapons are not supposed to talk!" he continued.

"You said something was wrong with Umbri. How can we help her?" Maseru asked.

"No not here. Take her back to the castle, but keep her in the garden she doesn't like to be indoors. I will explain the problem there. And know this if you take her to your home there is no going back, I trust you to save her and help her after this is done. She will be very… different when this is over. And if you betray her I WILL kill you." and with those words Tsuki disappeared.

Intaisho walked up to Umbri and picked her up along with Tsuki. 

"Let's go." 

And with that they were off. When they reached Intaisho's castle he set Umbri down by a tree with Tsuki beside her, and took a step back by the other lords. Tsuki started to glow and once again the figure came out.

"The yume youkai caused Umbri to relive many of her past terrors and tragedies. As you know the soul is made up of the emotions you feel, and when you combined those emotions together you have a heart. I guess you could say that the soul lives inside the heart and that they are one. By making Umbri go through some rather painful memories the yume youkai hoped to make Umbri go insane, but instead reliving her past terrors has caused all her emotions to split up and seperate. Which basically means Umbri is trapped inside her mind. In order to help her you need to go inside her mind, find her different emotions, put them together, and take them to her heart to be absorbed." sighed Tsuki.

"How are we supposed to get inside Umbri's mind? She has extremely strong mental barriers." Intaisho asked.

"I can get you inside Umbri's mind, the weapon in which I come from is made from Umbri's own fangs which makes me a part of her. She also trusts me so I should be able to get you in there somewhat easily."

"Ok let's do it!" 

"But before you go in I need you to swear by your position as a taiyoukai that you will never use the things you'll find out about Umbri in there against her. There will be some things that she'll manage to keep a secret from you but most will be open." Tsuki said to all of them. He then turned to Intaisho. "And since she likes you the best you must also promise that afterwards you will take care of her and won't betray her. You'll understand when this is done; I'll also be there to explain a little after this is over. I won't be able to go in there and help you but I will leave you with someone who can. Now do you swear?"

'She likes me?!?!?!' (Can you guess who thought this)

"I swear by my right as the taiyoukai of the north/east/west that none of the memories that we get from Umbri's past will be used against her in any way." Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru said together. "I also swear that I will take care of Umbri and shall not betray her trust." Intaisho finished.

Tsuki nodded, and told them each to take a hold of Umbri. When they all were holding her they started to glow and then the taiyoukai's all saw black.

Tsuki watched the taiyoukai's. They all looked like they were possessed or something, all they're eyes were dull and lifeless.

"I pray that you can save Umbri taiyoukai's of the north, east, and west, save her from herself and that endless torture chamber that is her mind." 'Or at least they better because I forgot to tell them that the only way to get out of there is to restore Umbri's heart and soul' Tsuki thought to himself as he faded away into nothing.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Pride

Now I have two reviewers and two new best friends and favorite people!!! Thanks for reviewing Diable and Dragon Man 180! I luv ya!!!!!!! ^_^


	7. Pride

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter!!! My bad. Oh well I do NOT OWN INUYASHA! And I didn't own it in the last chapter either!! O.o

As you meet every one of Umbri's emotions they will look like Umbri but in different forms. If you haven't guessed already the emotion your meeting in this chapter is Umbri's pride, so she will appear to be Umbri except she'll be in top shape and strength because that's when she can take 'pride in her appearance. They will also act differently depending on the emotion they are, remember the emotions can only feel one emotion at a time unless they're absorbed by another emotion then they can feel two emotions, the more emotions they absorb the more they start acting like Umbri.

The next chapters will most likely be pretty short, but they'll come out faster.  

And incase you didn't know,

"this is for talking,"

'and this is for thinking.'

Pride

Intaisho P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and groaned. 'Tsuki forgot to mention the spitting headache I would have when I got here!' I sat up and looked around for my friends, I saw Maseru and Haru both moaning but they were getting up so I knew they were fine. I then checked my surroundings. We appeared to be in a large room with many doors and levels.

"Soooooooooooo, this is Umbri's mind. Well it certainly seems easy enough. There only seem to be countless doors and levels." Haru said sarcastically

"Oh shut up. Try to have a little bit of confidence, it can't be that hard." sighed Intaisho. 'Can't be that hard my ass, who am I kidding this will take forever.'

"Who let you guys in here?" a voice said from behind me. We all turned around to see…

Normal P.O.V.

"UMBRI!?!?!?" all of us yelled. The one who spoke looked exactly like Umbri, only more healthy and stronger then when Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru were used to seeing. 

"WHERE???" 'Umbri' yelled.

"Wait you're not Umbri?" Intaisho questioned.

"Hehehehehehe, I wish. No I'm not Umbri. But thanks for the laugh. I'm Umbri's emotion Pride. So are you going to answer my question or not?" Pride asked.

"Tsuki let us in to help you put all your emotions together then take them to your heart." 

"I don't need help, I can do it by myself! And when this is over I'm going to have a talk with Tsuki when this is over."

"Of coarse-" Haru started but was stopped by Maseru.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She said that she was Umbri's pride, which means she won't accept our help because asking for help would normally hurt her pride. Try rephrasing it so that it will not damage her pride." Maseru whispered.

"Pride, will you allow us the honor of following you as you quest to find Umbri's emotions." Haru said through gritted teeth as he slowly bowed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, it's humiliating!'

"Oh, he is good!!" Intaisho snickered to Maseru.

"Now I think it's his pride that has just taken a beating" Maseru whispered back.

"No kidding." Snickered Intaisho.

Pride looked thoughtful for a moment before asking a question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Maseru asked.

"Why do you want to help me, why are you risking never being able to return to your bodies should I fail at putting all Umbri's emotions together, which I won't."

'NEVER ABLE TO RETURN TO OUR BODIES?!!!!!!' Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru thought together. But decided to question it later.

"Because we want to." Intaisho answered simply.

"Well… I guess you may follow me but don't any of you dare to get in my way."

And with that they were off, walking down the many halls and levels of Umbri's mind.

"How is it that Umbri's mind is this complicated?" Maseru asked Pride.

"This isn't Umbri's mind this is just my emotions chambers. Each emotion has it's own chamber, and only it knows it's way out of the chamber. Mine is one of the easiest. Umbri's mind is **_much_** more complicated." Pride answered with a smirk. 

"Right now I'm taking you out of my chambers, and into loneliness and longing's chamber. And before you ask yes sometimes some emotions are so close together and trigger the other so often that they are always merged together. I'm one of them; I'm merged with honor." Pride said before any of them could ask.

"And here we are." exclaimed pride as she pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

"Oh, you should also know that since I'm the only emotion that can go around and collect the others you didn't get any of my memories. You will be able to feel what Umbri felt at those times, but not as great as she felt them."

"Why are you the only one that can bring Umbri's emotions together?" asked Haru.

"I'm the only emotion strong enough to do it, or at least the only one that's wants to get Umbri out of her mind. Not many of the emotions that Umbri usually feels are very happy. And the more Umbri feels one type of emotion the stronger it gets. Umbri has very few good memories, and when she does remember them she can only think about what she's lost. Luckily or unluckily Umbri always has her pride with her so I'm able to do this. The more emotions I absorb the stronger I become and then I'll be able to get her strongest emotions. Besides I've got my pride, can't let someone else do my job." Pride explained.

"What did you mean by "luckily or unluckily"?" Intaisho asked.

"Like I said Umbri doesn't feel or experience a lot of nice things, every days a chore to her. She has a lot of pain and not enough pleasure. But when her emotions are separated like this she doesn't feel anything, and not feeling anything is better then feeling constant pain and suffering. So in other words, Umbri does not want to wake up." Pride said almost sadly, however Pride couldn't let them see her sad, in fact she couldn't be sad she hadn't absorbed sadness yet. 

What was Intaisho supposed to say to that??? What can anyone say to that? So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Fuzzy pink slippers." (LOL just kidding)

"Oh." 'Well, what a brilliant thing to say.' He thought to himself.

They had all been standing in front of the door now and waiting patiently for Umbri to finish. 

"Prepare yourself, you're about to enter a place that will make your worst nightmares look like the happiest place on earth" Pride said, she opened the door and walked in.

The lords looked at each other, nodded, and stepped in after Pride. Little did they know how true Pride's words were going to be.

End Chapter

Like I said this chapter is really short and the next ones probably won't be much longer for a while, each emotion they meet will have it's own chapter.

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter: Loneliness and Longing


	8. Loneliness and Longing

Disclaimer: I think these things are kind of insulting to people's intelligence, no duh I don't own Inuyasha! And I also don't own Evanescence "Hello"

I wish I had more reviewers, but oh well there isn't anything I can do about it. Oh well Dragon Man 180 you're still my favorite person in the world as long as you keep reviewing!!! ^_^ I've decided that each emotion will have it's own song that best fits it. The lords will be able to hear the songs. If the songs happen to have a 'future' reference please live with it, I know that they wouldn't know what it would mean!

"Talking."

'Thinking.' 

**Lyrics** Umbri's Memories 

**PLEASE** R&R 

Loneliness and Longing

Normal P.O.V.

The first thing Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru noticed when they entered the chamber was how suddenly their emotions went wild. Never had they ever felt so utterly alone and lost. The surprise of the emotional pain caused each of them to gasp. It only lasted for a couple of minutes but that was more than enough for the lords.

"What was that?" Intaisho asked. He didn't even realize he had said it out loud.

"I told you that you would feel some of what Umbri feels." Pride answered irritability. 'Don't they listen to a word that I say?'

"Was what we just felt the most lonely Umbri's ever been?" questioned Haru.

"What you just felt was the loneliness and longing that Umbri feels on a daily bases," sighed Pride. "I guess that I'm so used to feeling it that it didn't really make a difference to me when I passed over."

"She feels this every day?" asked Maseru.

"Yes, on some certain days it's a whole lot worse. If you stick around Umbri long enough you'll find out when those days are. But don't actually expect to talk to her those days; normally she'll go off on her own on them. No one dares to bug her then, she's _extremely _temperamental on them. Even her "admirers" leave her alone those days." 

"But why?" said Intaisho.

"It's not my place to tell, besides you're smart you should be able to figure it out eventually. Now come on we must find Loneliness and Longing."

For the first time the lords surveyed their surroundings, it was very dark, and they seemed to be in a maze.

"Loneliness and longing will most likely be at the end of the maze." continued Pride.

"How will we know if we're going the right way?" Maseru asked.

"Let the loneliness and longing in your hearts guide you." Pride answered.

And with that they started walking into the maze. Suddenly they were hit with a handful of Umbri's memories. They saw them as if they were actually standing right by her side when they were originally happening.

Umbri was standing on the edge of a town. She looked about thirteen. She cast a spell on herself to make her look human and walked in. as she walked by some children a little boy invited her to play a game with them, she looked cautious but joined anyway. They played for hours, and when it was time to go the boy's parents that invited her to play with them asked her where she lived. She said nowhere and the boy's parents invited her to stay with them. Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru felt her joy at the invitation. She stayed at their house for about a week. One day when Umbri was out on a walk a group of bandits came to town, they separated the men, women, and children. When Umbri came back she saw the bandits about to kill the boy that she had been living with. Her eyes flashed from crimson red to pure black then back to red again. She dropped her concealment spell and charged the bandits. Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru felt her anger and blood lust. She killed every single one of them. When her rage subsided she turned to the boy and his family and started to walk towards them. They screamed not to hurt them and called her a monster. Then they started to throw rocks at her. They felt her confusion. Soon other villagers joined in with the throwing of rocks and insults. It was obvious that she did not want to hurt them, even if they were doing this to her; she let them chase her out of the village. When she was deep into the forest she stopped running and asked herself, "What did I do wrong?" they felt longing and loneliness.

**Playground school bell rings again.**

**Rain clouds come to play again.******

 "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!"yelledIntaisho. 

"I told you that you would be going through some of her memories, did I not?" saidPride angrily.

"So you did, but you didn't tell us that we would feel what she felt during them."

"I did to."

"No you didn't."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Intaisho!" Maseru said as he elbowed him. "She's Umbri's Pride remember? She won't admit that she forgot."

"I DIDN'T FORGET!!!!" yelled Pride.

"Yes we believe you." Maseru said.

"Like I'm that stupid."

"Just drop it for now." Haru said.

"Fine." sighed Umbri. "Come, if we keep on running into more memories that means we're going the right way." With that they all started walking again.

"What's with the music?" Haru suddenly asked.

"Each chamber has it's own song that best describes it, when Umbri is alone often times she'll sing to let out some of her feelings, so it's only natural that her emotions do the same thing in side their chambers." answered Pride.

They continued to walk.

_Umbri looked about five years old. She was standing in front of a demon. It's body, cloths and all were completely black so you couldn't tell if it was male or female, and voiced changed to sound like a males and females. It was obvious that Umbri did not want them to know who this really was. It started yelling at her for being too dependent on others. She said that she was lonely. The figure then started to beat her and tell her that she did not know what real loneliness is but for the next five years she would._ They felt scared and a sense of forbidding. _After 'It' was done beating her it dragged Umbri by her hair, outside and into a small stone room. Its width was small about the size of a small prison, but its height was tall, there was a small window at the top. 'It' chained her to the wall inside; the chain was long, almost as long as the structure itself. Once she was chained the figure told her that if she ever came out before it came to get her that it would give her a beating she would never forget, 'it' then closed and locked the stone door. Umbri, using her wings flew up to the top of her 'prison' to look out the window, only to find out that the chain was too just short for her to get to see out the window._ They felt sadness, disbelief, and anger. _For the next five years she was kept in there, the stonewalls made the winters extra cold and summers extra hot. Food and water was thrown to her from the window every so often, she never saw who did it, and no one ever came to see her._ They felt loneliness and longing.

And they kept walking.

Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  


**Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
  
**

**Hello.**

_Umbri looked about fourteen years old. Umbri watched as a family celebrated the return for their son, he had just come back from war._ They felt jealously and longing. _Umbri saw how much he was missed and loved. He had people that would be sad and cry if he died. _They once again felt jealously and longing. _When the family noticed Umbri they tried to chase her off their land, and she let them. When they stopped chasing her she looked back at them. They were once again partying as if nothing had happened_. They felt loneliness and longing.

And they kept walking.

If I smile and don't believe.  
  


**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.**

_Umbri looked about twelve. She was playing with another child, a female demon pup. When it's mother came she saw Umbri and snatched her pup away from her, she then kicked Umbri into a nearby tree._ They felt Umbri's pain, sadness, and confusion. _"Don't play with things like that. They're not in our class." "But Kaasan, "No buts she's below you." "But why?" the mother just looked at her pup, she realized she didn't have an answer. "It's just the way things are." "Oh," the pup said sadly. Umbri had just been standing by the tree watching them. The mother demon started dragging her pup away, but before she could bring her pup into the forest the pup tuned around to Umbri. "Bye." She said sadly. "Bye." Umbri whispered back. With that the young pup was dragged away._ And they felt loneliness and longing.

And they kept on walking.

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.**

_Umbri looked about fifteen. She was sitting on top of a cliff watching the sunset. "Rico." she whispered. "I never miss a sunset, do you still watch them too? From where ever you are now?"_ They felt loneliness and longing

And they kept walking.

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. 

They saw many other memories of Umbri in similar situations, and always the last thing they felt was loneliness and longing. Until finally they came to the end of the maze, but just as they were about to step out they caught one final memory. 

_Umbri looked about seven. They watched as Umbri asked the thing they had seen earlier beating her ask why everyone hated her and said she didn't belong with them. The figure said it's because her blood is so dirty and evil that everybody hates her and doesn't want her around. That no body wants someone who has a dark heart such as hers hanging around them._ They felt her sadness. _She then asked it where she belonged. And it said, "No where, something like you has no place in this world. The only reason you live is because I need you to serve me but you're even below servants, lower then slaves. You and your dirty blood will be accepted by no one but me."_ They felt loneliness and longing. They also felt utterly alone.

And they kept walking.

**Don't cry.**

After they stepped out of the maze they saw Loneliness and Longing. She looked just like Umbri except her eyes were dark and dull. (Since loneliness and longing are emotions that are close together they only have one form, they just have two names, same goes for any other emotion that has two different names)

Pride turned to Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru. "Don't say anything, I can do this myself you'll just make things worse." She then turned back to Loneliness and Longing.

"Loneliness, Longing." Pride greeted. (I'm calling Loneliness and Longing LL from now on it's annoying to keep writing it out.)

"Pride." LL greeted back. Her voice sounded… well it sounded longing. (I wonder why???)

"You know what I need to do right."

"I do."

"Are you going to let me absorb you the nice way or the hard way?"

"Why do you keep doing this? You're not happy either. Umbri almost never stands up for herself unless someone really pisses her off, she's cornered like an animal, or if she feels like she needs to prove herself. You're always taking a beating. Can't you see Umbri doesn't want to wake up from this? We're all happy where we are at the moment. Right now all I hold are the times when Umbri wasn't lonely or longing for something. And I know all you hold at the moment are memories of when Umbri's pride was quenched. But the second we're all absorbed into the heart all the memories will come back and we'll all be unhappy again. Tell me why do you bother?"

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. 

"Because we aren't meant to be separated, and Umbri isn't meant to be stuck in here forever. We don't belong here."

"We don't belong anywhere."

"True, right now we don't, but one day we will, I just know it. So what do you say?"

"Like I have a choice in the matter, we all know you're stronger then me. Just hurry up and do it so we can once again get on with our miserable existence." grumbled LL.

"It's been a pleasure like always." and with that said Pride walked up to LL and embraced her. Slowly LL turned into a dark purple gas and flew inside Pride. Pride's appearance changed slightly, she looked more tired and her eyes got a bit duller.

Hello I'm still here.   
  


**All that's left of yesterday. **

"Well that was easier then I thought. Come on I know where the door that leads out of here is, and I know where we're going next."

"Where?" Intaisho asked.

Pride just ignored him and kept on walking.

"Where are we going next?" Intaisho tried again.

Pride suddenly pushed in a tile and the wall opposite of them collapsed to revile a door. Pride walked up to it and was about to enter it when Intaisho pulled her back.

"Where are we going next?" he yelled.

"Paranoia."

And with that Pride walked through the door and was shortly followed by Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Paranoia

Wow this chapter was longer then I expected. Sorry it took so long to update, the DVDs I ordered came and I have been watching them for the past three days. Hope you liked this chapter, I think it's pretty good, not very happy. Don't expect any of the next few chapters to put warm and fuzzys into your hearts because they're not, but it'll get happy again eventually I promise!!! ^_^

                


	9. Paranoia

Disclaimer: I know this will surprise and you won't believe it, but I still don't own Inuyasha… I told you, you wouldn't believe it. I also don't own Linkin Park's "Paper Cut".  

Sorry this is late my computer's keyboard broke *****cries in corner*** **now I have to use my old one. T_T 

The song in last chapter was supposed to be in **bold **print but it didn't appear all the time, so sorry if it was confusing so from now on I'll do this for ~lyrics~. The memories were also supposed to be in that slanted font but something went wrong with that to, I'm not sure what will happen this time but if the memories aren't in the slanted font then know that they're supposed to be.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Memories 

~Lyrics~

Paranoia

~Why does it feel like night today?  
  


Something in here's not right today.~

Normal P.O.V.

Once again the second the taiyoukai's of the north, east, and west stepped inside of the chamber they were hit with an onslaught of unwanted and unneeded emotions, only this time they were feeling every uncertainty towards others they had ever felt… magnified by one hundred. After a few minutes the effects wore off and their emotions went back to normal.

"That's not fun." commented Haru.

"I think I agree with you Haru." Maseru and Intaisho agreed together.

"I didn't really feel a change." said Pride.

The lords all sweatdropped.

"How could you not have felt that?" Intaisho asked.

"I told you I'm used to feeling these things, there are only very few emotions Umbri has that could make me react the way you're acting and we won't be going after them until I've absorbed most of the other emotions." said Pride. 

~Why am I so uptight today?  
  


Paranoia's all I got left.~

With that they all took a look at they're surroundings. It was a maze of mirrors. (Have you ever been in a fun house and there was a room with a bunch of mirrors in it? It's really confusing; you run into the mirrors all the time lol)

"Oh, well… this is different." Intaisho said.

"It shouldn't be to hard just look at the ground and you'll see the path." Maseru said.

They all looked at the floor just to find that it was also a mirror.

 "Looks like this just got harder. What do you think we should do Pride?" Intaisho asked.

"We'll do what I've always done to find my way when I come into this room…"

"Which is?"

"Keep going forward until you run into a mirror then go to your left and if you run into another mirror go to your right until you hit the next mirror, repeat this until Paranoia is found."

Once again the lords all sweatdropped.

"Won't she just be at the end of the maze?" 

"This isn't a maze, just a room full of mirrors, there's no beginning or end, and Paranoia hides in there to confuse visitors. Only she knows how to get through there without bumping into mirrors, and before you ask, no the mirrors cannot be broken and even if they could be Paranoia would then put up a bigger fight then she already will. And I tell you this now when we find Paranoia I don't even want you to breath, she will think of **_everything _**as a threat, or think that you're lying to her to hurt her some way."

~I don't know what stressed me first  
  


Or how the pressure was fed.~

"Well this will be fun." Haru said sarcastically.

"Shut up and lets go." Umbri said, once again annoyed.

If anyone had been there to see it, it would have been a very funny sight to see three taiyoukai and an over prideful girl running into mirrors, cursing under their breath every time they did so. Eventually when they all found the right way they started to get more of Umbri's memories. (but they were still running into mirrors every so often)

_Umbri looked about nine she was once again standing in front of the mysterious figure again, 'It' was speaking to her. "You are never to trust anyone, they are all out to get you and will betray you. Remember Umbri, the world is against you anything and everything is out to get you. I am the only one you can trust. Believe that. Now on to your test."_ They felt Umbri's trust and belief. _'It' took her out side; there was a dark, thick forest. "I want you to run through there until you reach the end then come back" was all the figure said. 'It' then turned around and walked back into the castle. Umbri looked to the forest._ They felt her uncertainty_. She started to run through everywhere things started popping out. They were either trying to kill her, hurt her, or molest her._ They felt scared and helpless. _Soon Umbri was covered in cuts and bruises. She eventually made it to the end of the forest and turned around to go back, the same things happened when she was about to break through to the castle her way was blocked off. She was forced to turn around and go back to the other side of the forest, when she made it back to the castle she was once again forced to go back. This was done over and over again and again. Finally when Umbri found a safe place to rest she stopped and sat down, but every noise or movement caused by the wind would set her off. She was sure someone was there watching her and waiting for her to put down her guard. _They felt paranoid. 

They continued walking into mirrors muttering curses until they found the way through again.

~/ but I know just what it feels like  
  


To have a voice in the back of my head.~

_They saw Umbri at multiple ages anywhere from a pup to the age she is now being betrayed be those she trusted the most._ They felt hurt, betrayal, and anger. _They then saw other trying to make friends with Umbri, but her previous encounters with others held her back from making friends with them and trusting them. _They felt paranoid. 

And they continued walking into mirrors muttering curses until they found the way through again.

~It's like a face that I hold inside.  
  


A face that awakes when I close my eyes.  
  


A face watches every time I lie  
  


A face that laughs every time I fall.~

_Umbri looked the age that she is now, she was walking through the forest but at every little sound she would turn her head towards it as though expecting something to jump out at her and attack her._ They felt paranoid. 

And they continued walking into mirrors muttering curses until they found the way through again.

~[And watches everything]  
  


So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  


That the face inside is hearing me / right underneath my skin.~

Umbri once again looked the same as she does now. She was standing in the middle of a clearing there was a group of inu youkai, they were talking. "Shita I need your help." gasped Umbri as she fell to the cold, wet, and muddy ground. They felt her exhaustion.

"Umbri we've been looking for you. We need to talk." said Shita, neither she nor any of the group made a move towards Umbri to help her. "Now is not the time, I need your help, please!" Umbri gritted out. They felt her annoyance "Well you see," Shita started "it is. We were looking for you to call off the alliance. We're sorry Umbri but you just bring trouble. We're constantly fighting off your enemies and your "admirers"; it's just not worth putting the whole pack in danger. You should have told us about all your enemies, if we'd had known than we never would have excepted the alliance and you wouldn't have been hurt." explained Shita. "I DID TELL YOU! I told you beforehand that the world was against me. How can you say I didn't warn you? I'd say that saying the worlds against me would have told you something you traitors!" yelled Umbri. They felt her anger, disbelief, sadness, betrayed, and hatred. "Normally we would kill youkai or whatever you are that we break alliances with, but seeing as how you're hurt and will most likely die anyways it would be dishonorable for us to attack you in your weakened state." Shita said. "You lost your honor when you broke the alliance for your own selfish reasons you hiretsukan!" screamed Umbri. All they felt was anger.  Shita narrowed his eyes at Umbri. "You have one hour before your "admirers" get here. We just fought off a group of them but they've probably smelled you and know that you're weak. I suggest that you get out of here before they find you." Shita said as he turned around and started walking away, the group followed. "If we ever see you again we'll kill you." Shita said over his shoulder. They then heard Umbri's thoughts. 'I know those lords are looking for me, can I trust them?' they felt paranoid.

~It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
  


It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
  


It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  


It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.~

Intaisho, Maseru, Haru, and pride saw many more instances when Umbri was paranoid, eventually the memories stopped. They still hadn't found Paranoia.

"Where the **hell **is she?… kuso." Intaisho said as he walked into another mirror.

"She's in here somewhere be patient." Pride said "Kuso!" she added as she walked into another wall. She then looked around to make sure no one saw that.

"Can't she just come out? It would make our job a lot easier if she would just suck up her fear and face us… KUSO!" Haru yelled, as he walked into another mirror.

"Paranoia can't feel fear, she's not coming out because she's paranoid about us, and thinks were going to try to trick her in some way."

"Gee, you think?" Haru said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that I can't make her come out! I'm doing the best I can, she at least knows who I am, you're the reasons she won't come out." Pride said as she tried to point at the taiyoukai, but a mirror was in front of her that she couldn't see so her hand slammed into it. "KUSO!!!!!!!!!" Pride then noticed the lords looking at her "I meant to do that."

"Sure." Intaisho snickered.

"Ya right." Haru said, while hiding his smile with his hand. 

"We believe you." Maseru said managing to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up, you over egotistical bastards." Pride yelled.

"Why you," Haru started but as he made a move towards Pride he slammed into a mirror. Pride thinking this was very funny burst out laughing. Though Intaisho and Maseru would have agreed with Pride that this was amusing wisely decided to try and hide their laughter. Intaisho went into a "coughing fit" while Maseru held his breath for as long as he possibly could, however it was very easy to tell he was trying not to laugh considering his shoulders were shaking heavily. But before any of them could speak up a new voice started speaking.

"You should be more careful, you never know when there's something out to get you. You could get hurt."

~I know I've got a face in me  
  


Points out all my mistakes to me.~

"Paranoia, please come out. I just want to talk." Pride said getting over her laughter instantly.

"No." the voice sounded.

"Why not?"

You're trying to trick me. How do I know you're really Pride? After all those demons got into here. How do I know you're not trying to screw up Umbri further? And even if you are Pride why would I want to go back to a place where I'm feeling constant paranoia?" 

"At least come out where we can see you. We can just talk for now."

"Fine."

In the mirrors appeared another version of Umbri. This one looked like it hadn't slept in weeks, she was skinny, had bags under her eyes, cloths were messed up, and she slouched. But her eyes were ever aware, they were always looking from side to side as though expecting something to jump out and attack her.

~You've got a face on the inside too and  
  


Your paranoia's probably worse.~ 

"Well… you look, good." Pride started out.

"I look like shit." Paranoia said, but she didn't sound like she cared all that much.

"Yes, well… come on Paranoia you know what we have to do."

"NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"  
  


"None of us want to go back." Pride said while looking at all the reflections of Paranoia.

"Then why do you do this? Umbri doesn't want to live just let her die, we both know that if Umbri's in here long enough her body will shut down. Then we can all be happy again."

"Yes, Umbri does want to die but not like this. If we're going to die it will be for a noble reason. Don't you remember the promises we made?" She was still looking at all the reflections.

"Of coarse I remember."

"Well now you know why we have to keep going. Rico knew that this would happen if he were to die so he made us promise before hand that if something should ever happen to him that we would never die like the way we're about to die, so hurry up we don't have all day." Her eyes fell on one particular reflection to the right of her.

"Not all of us have the will to live as you do Pride that is why you're the only one that looks for Umbri's emotions to put her back together."

"Yes well if you let me absorb you then you can have some of that "will to live"."

"I'm sorry Pride but I just can't do it. You're just going to have to go on without me."

~I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
  


Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  


I can't add up to what you can.~

"Yes well I'd love to but you're the only one that knows the way through here so I'm going to have to do this…" with that said Pride jumped towards the reflection of Paranoia to the right of her that she had been looking at earlier. However instead of a reflection it turned out to be the real Paranoia. Pride hugged Paranoia to her and whispered to her.

"Just a little longer, soon we'll be complete." 

Will that Paranoia turned into an orange mist and was absorbed into Pride. Once again Pride's appearance changed. She looked a little weaker and more tired, she was also breathing more heavily.

"Are you alright?" Intaisho asked.

~But  
  


Everybody has a face that they hold inside~

"I'm fine." Pride breathed as she answered. The lords decided not to push it.

"How did you know which one was the real Paranoia?" Maseru asked.

"When you look in a mirror it shows the opposite of everything you do. While Paranoia was talking I was looking at the reflections, the one that I jumped was the only one doing the opposite of the others (wow this is hard to explain but I hope you get it) so I knew it wasn't a reflection. With that said Pride walked up to a mirror and punched it, it shattered and behind it was a door. "Damn." She whispered softly.

~A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  


A face watches every time they lie~

"What is it? What's wrong?" Maseru asked.

"Our next destination."

"What is it?" Intaisho asked.

"Fear."

~A face that laughs every time they fall  
  


[And watches everything]  
  


So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  


That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin~

The lords turned pale.

"Just out of curiosity, does Umbri have any good emotions?" Haru questioned.

"A few but they're so weak they wouldn't help at all, they would just fuel up the bad emotions because every happy thing that Umbri has ever felt has always ended as a disaster. So there's no point to getting them, all I need to get are Umbri's strongest emotions then when I go to the heart and they're absorbed the weaker emotions will be forced to come. Now come on, this one is not going to be fun." With that Pride walked through the door and was shortly followed by three lords.

~The sun goes down.  
  


I feel the light betray me.~

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Fear

If any of you have any good songs that would fit fear please send them to me. Thank for reading and remember R&R!!!!!!!! Sorry is the spelling is bad I suck at it!!1 so please forgive me if it sucks.


	10. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever.

Another chapter! Wish I had more reviews but oh well what can I do? Nothing, that's what. Please R&R!!!! And all the memories have taken place outside unless I said they were inside.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Memories 

~Lyrics~

Fear

Normal P.O.V.

Once again the second the lords stepped through the door they were hit with an onslaught of emotions. Every nightmare was relived. Every fear they ever felt was relived again. It was over powering. Even Pride felt it, it was almost enough to bring them all to their knees.

"Kami! That was horrible. I vote that we do not do that again." Haru gasped.

"You're right that wasn't fun, even I felt it." Pride said back to him.

"That is bad!" Intaisho commented.

"Shut up."

"Be quite, let's just get out of here as fast as we can. This place unsettles me." Maseru snapped.

Indeed the chamber they were in was very unsettling. They were in a dark forest this time, there was loud crashes of thunder and lightning, I was cold, and if you looked closely you could see things peering out at you from inside the forest.

"I hate this place." Pride commented.

"I think we all agree with you on that Pride, this place certainly isn't inviting." agreed Intaisho.

"True, but it doesn't seem that bad, sure the settings a little scary but besides that there's nothing wrong with it." Haru added.

"You don't have a clue what dwells in here, come on let's find Fear and get out of here." as Pride finished that sentence a wolf man beast like creature came out of the forest and tackled her to the ground. It started to claw, bite, and scratch at her furiously. Pride was eventually able to kick it off of her but not before quiet a bit of damage was done. When the creature made another move to attack her Intaisho blocked it but as the creature came into contact with him Intaisho got flashes of some of his most fearful moments in his life. The creature made another move towards him and he hit it back again, once again getting memories of some of the scariest parts of his life. The creature chose not to attack again and ran off into the woods seeing as how Haru and Maseru were stepping in beside Intaisho.

"Ouch! Did I mention that I hate this place?" pride said once again.

"I can see why," Intaisho, said dryly "do you mind telling us what that thing back there was?"

"Just a stray thought, but you can't kill them or else you'll destroy Umbri's memories. Oh, and don't let your self's get hurt here. If you do it could have permanent damage on your mind, you could go brain dead. Remember if you get hurt in here it's a lot worse then getting hurt out there, you won't be able to heal and get better. I don't need to worry because I'm part of Umbri's mind so nothing really series will happen to her."

The lords nodded, and they started walking. Soon enough they started running into more memories.

_Umbri looked about three. She was once again standing in front of the figure 'It' suddenly went into a rampage and started beating on Umbri._ They felt confused and fearful. _First 'It' bitch slapped her (back hand slap) across the face, but 'It' was holding her so Umbri wasn't aloud to fall. 'It' then started punching her repeatedly in the face. Umbri fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but 'It' stopped her and started kicking her. 'It' was screaming at her telling her to defend herself, that it owned her, that she belonged to 'It'. Umbri had been pleading with 'It' to stop the whole time. 'It' then started throwing her around. First 'It' threw her into a wall then into a tree. She went through the tree snapping it in half. 'It' then walked up to her grabbed her by the hair, lifted her up, and said, "Now you know who owns you, but just to make sure you never forget we'll do this every day."_ They felt fear. 

They continued walking however more wolf man creatures attacked them so they started running.

~Once upon a time there was a girl  
  


In her early years she had to learn  
  


How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
  


Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm~

_Umbri looked about five, once again she was standing in front of 'It'. 'It' asked her if she had dropped her weapon during training._ They felt nervous. _Umbri nodded. 'It' blew up. 'It' started to beat her again, Umbri tried to defend herself but that just made 'It' attack her more, it started yelling at her "So you think you're strong enough to defend yourself against me? I guess I'll just have to put you in your place again." "No I don't think that! Onegai, yamete!" but before she could get any more out 'It' shot an energy ball that highly resembled the one Umbri threw at Ssekien. It hit her dead on, Umbri went flying through the air, hit the ground with a thud, and skitted to a stop. 'It' started coming over to her again._ They felt fear.

And they kept walking; until a wolf man creature chased them, then they ran.

~Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
  


Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
  


*Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room  
  


Hoping it would be over soon~

_Umbri looked about six. She was standing in front of 'It' again. 'It' gave her four pieces of paper and told her to draw the layouts of the taiyoukai of the north, south, east, and west's castles, and that she had ten minutes._ They felt her nerviness. _She started working on the layouts. Ten minutes later 'It' took the layouts from her. 'It' looked them over for about three minutes then 'It' stood up and walked over to Umbri. _They felt a sense of dread._ 'It' stood about five feet from her; suddenly a red glow went around Umbri. It looked the same as the blue glow that Umbri used to throw Ssekien out of her room just only it was red instead of blue. Suddenly Umbri was lifted up into the air by it. The red glow surrounding her suddenly constricted around her and she cried out in pain. "You forgot the westerns land armory!" 'It' screeched at her. 'It' kept squeezing, you could hear Umbri's bones cracking as they snapped. "Gomen! Onegai! Yamete!" cried Umbri. "Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, yamete…" "Shut up! You're pathetic." With that 'It' started slamming her into the castle gates, trees, and the ground. More and more of her bones were snapping. Finally 'It' stopped and walked away back to the castle, but before 'It' left it said to her, "Stay here, I'm getting my whip."_ They felt fear.            

And they kept walking; until a wolf man creature chased them, then they ran.

~Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  


I still remember how you kept me so afraid~

_Umbri looked about two, she was once again standing in front of 'It'. 'It' suddenly pulled out a sword, but it was different then other swords, its blade was pitch black, a black liquid was coating it, and even if you were a ningen you would have been able to feel the evil aurora. (sp) 'It' started speaking to Umbri, "This is the king of all evil magic based swords. No other is more powerful, more deadly, or more dangerous. It can create swords just like itself and they're called the Knight Swords but they're not as powerful. The liquid you see coating it is a poison that would send any and all youkai, ningen, hanyou, or any living thing a like running. By far this poison is the most painful way to die that exists. The stronger you are the more painful it is. If you were so much as scratched from this sword first you would relive all you painful memories, you wouldn't just feel them emotionally but as a physical pain as well, often times people go insane from this, it also takes much longer to heal from this wound then it would normally. Then depending on where you were hit a black spot will appear, it feels like it's burning skin, as you get closer to death it will get larger and more painful. While this is happening you'll start losing your power and strength, you'll get weaker and weaker as the time of your death grows near this is why its worse for more powerful beings, it could take months or even years, two at the longest to die. Depending on whoever owns the King Sword and how fast they want them to die they can choose the speed of the poison going through the victim. The last few minutes of your life will be filled with more pain then I could ever describe, when you die your soul will then go into the sword that was responsible for your death. But if need be the King Sword can call the souls that are in the Knights Swords to it making it stronger, the only other sword that can do this is the Queen Sword but she can't take the souls from the King Sword. The souls inside the swords will be tormented for all eternity. If you're scratched by a Knight or Queen Sword you may not always get the poison the chances of getting it are better with the Queen Sword, and it's a sure thing to get the poison if you're struck by the King Sword. Umbri I'm giving you the Queen Sword, if you are to do what I need you to do you're going to need all the power you can get in order to do the things I want you to do. Oh, and Umbri know this… if you ever betray me I will use the King Sword on you and you will die the death even Kami himself fears." Umbri watched as 'It' walked away._ They felt fear.                      

And they kept walking; until a wolf man creature chased them, then they ran.

~Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave  
  


Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday  
  


And I'm Ok~

_Flashes of Umbri at all ages. She was fighting giant spider youkai. _They felt fear.

At this point Haru stopped. He appeared to be fighting back laughter.

"And what prey-tell is so funny?" Maseru asked.

"Umbri's afraid of spiders." Haru said chuckling.

"Hey everyone has things they don't like ok? We can't help it that spiders are creepy; it's just a fact of nature. So shut up, it's not that funny!" Pride huffed.

Haru continued to chuckle and now Intaisho and Maseru were joining in.

"It's not funny!"

They continued chuckling.

"I hope one of those wolf man beasts eat all of you and I hope that it is very painful." with that Pride continued walking, the chuckling lords behind her.

~I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  


When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've   
  


Built~

_They saw two figures that looked a lot like Umbri; each one had one feathered wing and one dragon wing. Both of them had Umbri's eye color in one eye. Half of the flame on their forehead was light blue while the other half was black; same went for the stripes on their cheeks. Half of there hair was brown with blonde highlights and the other half was black. (They were opposites, ex. One had the left wing feathered, the right wing dragon the other one had left wing dragon right wing feathered, this went for all the stuff) one seemed to posses the other, and they became one. In front of them stood a new figure that greatly resembled Umbri. Her hair was black, instead of feathered wings like Umbri has this one had black leather dragon wings, she also had a black flame on her forehead, and two crimson red stripes on each cheek. Her head was looking down so they couldn't see her eyes they got closer. She suddenly lifted her head up and looked straight at them, her eyes were completely black no other color. Her eyes were filled with a great hate, and they were looking right at them._ They felt fear.

~Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  


The echo of a broken child screaming please no more  
  


Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?  
  


To you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on~

They saw more and more fears Umbri had but all of them were mainly of the figure. Eventually the memories stopped.

"Where's fear?" Intaisho asked. "We've been looking for awhile now, why hasn't she shown herself?"

"She's afraid of us, she's most likely hiding.," answered Pride. "But I know where she hides so it shouldn't be a problem, it won't be too hard to get her to come with us."

"Why's that?" Maseru asked.

"You'll see soon enough." said Pride.

They continued walking, and before long they heard whimpering.

"Fear?" Pride called softly. "Fear it's me, Pride. Please come out. I'll make sure 'It' doesn't come out to get you." 

~Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  


I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid~

"No one can stop him.," a small voice answered back. "It's impossible, you can't stop him he owns us. He's proven it so many times, I don't want another lesson."

"I brought friends with me, they'll keep 'It' away. Don't worry, please come out." Pride continued in a comforting voice.

"What if they can't stop him?"

"They're very strong, I think they can take 'It' on. So what do you say? Are you going to come out?"

"Ok." The voice squeaked. In the tree above them a small figure jumped out. It looked like a three-year-old version of Umbri, there were tear streaks running down her face, her eyes were big, teary, and fearful. When she saw Pride she ran towards her and jumped in her arms as Pride leaned down.

~Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave  
  


Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday~

'It's just a pup, a young one at that.' All the lords thought at once, they felt bad for the frightened pup.

"It's so scary here! Those scary wolf men kept chasing me, and 'Its' always looking for me. I don't like it here please take me away!" Fear said as she sobbed into Pride's shoulder.

"It's ok, I'll take you away from here." with that Fear turned into a dark green mist and was absorbed into Pride. And as before Pride's appearance changed, she looked younger had a bit more of a lost child look, and once again she was breathing heavily, like she had just run one hundred miles.

~It's not so easy to forget   
  


All the marks you left along her neck~

"Pride what's wrong?" Intaisho asked. He was now worried about her as he was sure the other lords were too, she just seemed to be getting more and more tired as they picked up more emotions.

"It's nothing." Pride answered.

"Don't lie to me!"

Pride took a deep breath.

~When I was thrown against old stairs  
  


And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might  
  


See next~

"The emotions aren't supposed to be separate or out of the heart as you know. The heart takes some of the weight of our emotions off of us. It's very hard for me to absorb the emotions and take their weight without the hearts help. It's also hard to take all the memories and feeling and squish them all together inside of me. It's wearing me out, but there's no need to worry I've done this many times by myself and I've always managed to do it. I should be fine." sighed Pride. "Now come we only have three more chambers to go to."

"What are they?" Haru questioned.

"I'll tell you them when we get to them." Pride answered.

"Well then where are we going now?"

~Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
  


And I still remember how you kept me so afraid~ 

"Sadness and regret." With that question answered Pride walked over to the tree Fear had been hiding in and uprooted it. The door to the next chamber appeared to them.

"Come on, we don't have much time before Umbri's body shuts down." Pride hurriedly walked into the next chamber and the lords once again followed.

~Strength is my mother for all the love you gave  
  


Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday  
  


And I'm ok  
  


Mmmm, I'm ok~

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Sadness and Regret

Another chapter completed! Wow I'm coming out with these really fast! PLEASE R&R    

Glossary:

Onegai – please

Yamete – stop

Gomen – sorry

Heh I actually remembered the glossary this time lol ^_^  


	11. Sadness and Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the songs that I forgot to say that I didn't own, I also don't own the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me".

Another chapter!!!!!!! I wish I had more reviewers, oh well. Thanks Dragon Man 180 for the reviews they mean a lot to me. (wow that sounded kinnda corny)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Memories 

~Lyrics~

Sadness and Regret 

Normal P.O.V. 

Intaisho, Haru, and Maseru had thought Umbri's previous emotions were powerful, but those were nothing compared to this. The sadness and regret they were feeling was so strong and so deep it caused their eyes to tear, (they were blinking repeatedly to keep the tears from falling) they were brought to their knees. They gladly would have felt all the previous emotions they felt before combined and multiplied by one hundred instead of this. When the emotions they felt started to weaken they noticed that they didn't completely leave like they normally did. There was still a dull ache in all of their hearts.

"Why isn't the pain leaving?" Intaisho asked angrily. He didn't want to feel this any more.

~How will I start  
  


Tomorrow without you here~

However when they looked over to Pride for the answer they were surprised to see her struggling on the ground, she was acting as though a great weight had been dropped on her and was crushing her to the ground.

"What's wrong with you? Pride?" Haru asked trying to not sound as concerned as he really was.

"The pain! It's too much! Make it go away, onegai! It hurts so much, and it happens every time I come here. I don't want to feel this way, I don't have enough strength." panted Pride as she tried to get to her feet once again. When she finally succeeded in getting up she turned to the lords, she was still breathing heavy and seemed to be under a lot of strain.

"We have to hurry, Umbri's body is losing strength and so am I. The strength of the emotions that we're feeling is weighing me down and making it hard to keep going, if I lose all my strength Umbri's doomed and your minds will be destroyed if you're in here when Umbri dies. No more stops or questions we're just going to keep walking until we find Sadness and Regret, then when we find them I'll absorb them, then I'll find the next door, tell you where we're going next, then we'll go through the door and the whole process over until we're ready to go to Umbri's heart. We only have a few emotions left, we'll have most of the stronger ones, then the others will be summoned." Pride gasped out. It was obvious that she was getting tired.

~Who's heart will guide me  
  


When all the answers disappear~

The lords all decided to just go along with it seeing as how Pride was so weak, and that Umbri didn't have a lot of time left. The chamber they appeared to be in was nothing more then a single hallway going straight ahead.

"What's the point of this chamber? All the others seemed to have some sort of challenge in them. It appears you just need to walk forward in order to find the next emotion." Maseru asked.

"The challenge is just being able to walk down the hallway." replied Pride in a grim voice. They all slowly started walking forward soon they were hit with images of Umbri's most sad memories.

~Is it too late  
  


Are you too far gone to stay~

_Umbri looked about four. She was dropped off at a village by 'It' and was told that she would be living here for a while and that one of the village family's had volunteered to take her in._ They felt her joy at being wanted somewhere. _'It' left her there after it said that. She was soon introduced to the family that she was staying with. Surprisingly enough they didn't seem to mind that she had youkai blood in her, they welcomed her with open and loving arms. The village didn't warm up to her quite as quickly, but soon they too found out that she was no threat and only wanted their friendship. Umbri stayed at that village with that family for five years, she became good friends with many of the villagers, and the family that she stayed with thought of her as their own daughter. One day an army of youkai attacked the village._ They felt her fear. _Umbri recognized these youkai as those that served under 'It'. She tried her very best to save her family and villagers but in the end was captured and forced to watch as every single person was killed in front of her. The last to go was her family. Not even the animals were spared. She was crying uncontrollably when 'It' walked up to her and spoke, "It's your fault they're dead. You killed them because you couldn't protect them."_ _They watched as he did this three more times, each time Umbri would become attached to the family and village, each time she would try to save them, each time she would fail, and each time she would be told that it was her fault that they died._ And they felt sadness, and regret.

~This one's forever  
  


Should never have to go away~

Pride stumbled but caught herself and kept walking forward.

_Umbri looked about eight. 'It' was speaking to her. "Umbri I want you to do a job for me, if you do well your reward will be to sleep inside the castle on a bed." _They felt excited at the chance of sleeping on a bed for the first time in their life._ "What is it you wish for me to do?" Umbri asked eagerly. "Go and massacre the five largest villages you can find, kill the miko's of the villages last and make sure that their death is slow and painful. Leave none alive, and bathe in their blood." "Hai Master." They watched as Umbri wiped out five very large and prosperous villages with hardly a thought, they watched as she tortured the poor miko's, they watched as she drank down and covered herself in their blood, and kill everything from babies to dogs without a thought. She returned to 'It' after she was finished, she still hadn't washed herself. "Did you have fun Umbri? Did you enjoy killing them all?" "Hai Master." "You did very well, you may sleep on a bed for the night but don't get used to it, you'll only get these chances every once in a while." "Hai Master." Umbri was led to a bedroom and she soon fell asleep on the futon. _(after she cleaned herself up) _her dreams were haunted of those she had killed so thoughtlessly. She awoke in a cold sweat and she was crying._ They felt sadness and regret.

~What will I do  
  


You know I'm only half without you  
  


How will I make it through~

_They saw other instants when 'It' would make her do terrible thing just for the right and privilege of sleeping on a bed. 'It' even made her take out a group of the western lands' best troops, the same group of troops that had mysteriously vanished when Intaisho's father used to rule the western lands. Umbri would always do the acts without thinking but at night they would come back to haunt her. They got so bad that every time Umbri stepped inside all she could think about were the things that she had to do to get into the castle previous times, especially when she slept on a bed._ They felt sadness and regret.     

~If only tears could bring you back to me  
  


If only love could find a way~

Pride couldn't breath for a second but soon regained her breath and continued walking.

_Umbri looked about thirteen, maybe fourteen. She and a male human were standing in front of what seemed to be the remains of 'It' inside a strangely familiar castle, but they couldn't place where they had seen it, another male youkai or skumoni was knocked out beside them. He was very handsome and appeared to be Umbri's age. He had short dark brown hair, emerald green eyes that resembled crystals, he was also well built for his age about five inches taller then Umbri, he had white wings, a white tail, and also had a single green stripe on each cheek, and he had a purple icicle marking on his head. _They also noticed a silver bandana that was tied around his arm that strangely looked just like the one Umbri wore._ Suddenly a red mist hung over 'It'. Umbri and the human looked on in horror but they also seemed to have expected this to happen. They both started walking towards it but Umbri was suddenly frozen in place. "No! Tsume, yamete onegai!" cried Umbri_. They felt her fear and anger. 

"NO DON'T SHOW THEM THAT!" a voice shouted from seemingly nowhere but at the same time everywhere. The memory stopped and in it's place and suddenly changed._ Umbri and the male youkai and/or skumoni were now standing outside the remains of a destroyed castle 'Tsume' was missing. At least Umbri was standing, the male was still unconscious. Umbri was looking at the castle with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tsume. I couldn't protect you." _They heard her whisper to the wind, and felt her sadness. _"Your death is my fault just like so many others, I should have known you would have done what you did. I never should have let you come. Gomen ne Tsume, I killed you."_ They felt her sadness and regret. _Umbri suddenly heard a moan, Umbri looked over to the only other being that was with her. "Rico are you alright?" "Hai, demo, where's Tsume?" Umbri got a conflicting look on her face, her eyes filled up with tears. "Tsume and 'Him' were fighting I… was unable to help him. They both used their most powerful attack. And… they… he… they both were killed by the stress of it, I was just able to get us out of the castle before it exploded. Tsume's dead Rico." Umbri choked out._ They felt her sadness and regret.

~What I would do, what I would give  
  


If you returned to me someday  
  


Somehow, someway~

'So the figure is a 'him', but one thing still bothers me. I thought I saw the body of 'him' in the first memory before Pride changed it. Does that mean she lied to Rico when he asked what happened to Tsume? Could that be why she felt regret, for lying to a good friend about something so important? Demo, why would she lie about Tsume's death and why did she say that she killed him?' Intaisho thought to himself as they all continued to walk. He also noticed Pride slowing visibly; she also appeared to be in a lot of pain.

~If my tears could bring you back to me~

_Umbri looked about fourteen. She and Rico were walking a long with another youkai. They all appeared to be good friends. Suddenly a group of youkai attacked, as they were fighting Umbri became busy fight three-semi strong youkai so she didn't noticed the youkai that appeared behind her. As it brought its sword down Umbri's friend, the youkai they had seen with her and Rico earlier with, pushed her out of the way and was stabbed through the heart._ They felt surprise and anger. _Umbri and Rico fought off the rest of the enemy youkai. When they finished Umbri ran up to her friend and held him in her arms, and that was where he died. "It's all my fault." Umbri whispered. Rico did his best to comfort Umbri, but then again is there really any way to comfort someone who's friend just died, especially if they blame their death on themself._ They felt sadness and regret. 

~I'd cry you an ocean  
  


If you'd sail on home again~

_They watched as many more of Umbri and Rico's friends died. Many because of their relationship with them. At each death Umbri would blame herself, and at each death Rico would comfort Umbri. He seemed to have the ability to understand her pain and help her except the loss of their friends; he also was for the most part able to convince her that their deaths were not her fault_. They felt sadness and regret. 

~Wings of emotion  
  


Will carry you, I know they can~

Pride fell to her knees and held her heart.

"It hurts!" gasped Pride.

"Pride! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Intaisho asked.

"The memories! They hurt! And… her body's shutting down, she won't live much longer. We can't stop we have to keep going!" cried Umbri as she tried to get to her feet, eventually she succeeded. 

Intaisho was just about to interrupt but Pride cut him off.

~Just light will guide you  
  


And your heart will chart the course~

"Onegai, we have to hurry! If we stop we'll run out of time and die!"

Intaisho shut his mouth. 'Now is not the time to argue. When we have the time, then my questions WILL be answered.' The other lords were obviously thinking the same thing for they said nothing. And followed Pride when she continued walking.

_Umbri looked about fifteen. She and that 'Rico' boy were walking, it was obvious that each of them were tired and hurt, however Rico seemed to be more injured then Umbri. They stopped at the edge of a very deep canyon._ The lords recognized this place immediately; The Canyon of Kami was its name. The canyon was so deep that no one had ever seen the bottom of it, never the less been down there and survive. The canyon was said to have been made when two of the greatest kami's to ever live fought against each other. The canyon was made by one of their swords that had missed its intended target. _Umbri had told Rico to lie down and rest while she went to patrol the area for any unwanted visitors. She checked all the areas but one, instead of walking through it like she had the others she just expanded her senses, she felt nothing and she had never been wrong before so she didn't give it a second thought. As Umbri headed back to camp a dragon suddenly came out of the area she had just passed over. _They felt her disbelief._ And went on to attack Rico. He was barely able to doge because of his weakened state. Umbri soon moved to help him but she to was to tired to be of much help. The dragon was able to separate Umbri and Rico. It hit Umbri into the trees with its tail and then cornered Rico to the back of the canyon. Rico's wing had been injured by whatever had attacked him and Umbri before hand as was Umbri's so the couldn't fly. Just as the dragon was about to use a lightning attack on Rico Umbri had jumped up and rammed into its head with her body. The attack missed Rico but it made a large part of the land fall into the canyon, taking Rico and the dragon itself down with it. Umbri had managed to get to the edge in time. She crawled over to the ledge to look for Rico, Rico had managed to grab on to a rock before he plummeted down to his death. The dragon was using its size to push itself against each side of the canyon to keep it from falling further into the canyon and was slowly climbing up. Umbri reached down to grab Rico's hand but she couldn't reach it. The ledge that she was laying on was beginning to brake off but she paid it no mind, all she could think about was saving Rico. She would never forgive herself if he were to die because of this it would be her fault. She reached down again and got closer but still couldn't reach him; she was about three inches away. She tried again and the piece of land she was laying on broke further, it was ready to break off. _

_"Umbri you must leave! The ledge is going to break, you're going to fall to!" Rico pleaded with Umbri but she wouldn't hear of it. "NO! I'll never leave you, especially when you need me! Don't give up we have to keep trying!" Umbri snapped back to him. The dragon was almost at the top of the canyon, and the ledge Umbri was lying on was breaking further. She reached down to Rico again they were almost touching. Just as they were about to grab each other's hand the dragon used his tail to slam against the opposite wall _(the wall Rico's on) _to give itself the extra push it needed to get to the top of the canyon. The force of the hit caused the rock Rico had been hanging on to, to break, and the ledge Umbri was on to nearly crumble off. Rico used his claws to dig into the rocks but they wouldn't stay in there for long if he wasn't helped out of there soon. He seemed to notice the ledge Umbri was on would fall at any second, and adding his own weight to it would certainly cause it to fall. However he also seemed to know that Umbri would never leave him there even if it meant falling herself. He slowly took out one of his claws from the rock and untied his bandana. "What are you doing? Come on grab my hand!" Umbri said urgently. Although you could tell she already knew what he was thinking. "It's not your fault Umbri. I don't blame you." Rico said back to her instead. "NO! Rico don't stop! Grab my hand! Onegai!" "__Ai shiteiru Umbri, and I promise you one day we'll meet again. This bandana will protect you and can only be removed at your death. And don't you ever forget that __ai shiteiru." with that he threw her up the bandana and let go of the rock wall and was swallowed up into the darkness. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! RICO!!!! DON'T GO ONEGAI, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" cried Umbri. She didn't get a chance to say any more considering the ledge she had been on snapped off and she began to fall, or at least she would have if one of the very few friends she did have left hadn't been walking by and grabbed her. _The sadness and regret they felt was like nothing they had ever felt before. _It was so strong and intense that it could have been a whole new feeling. It had felt as if their whole world had died and it was their own fault. Umbri didn't shed a tear though; she was probably to grief stricken to. _

_They saw the memories of every single day after that, because every day after that was sad for Umbri. And the worst part was the day Rico died was the same day that Tsume had died on as well, they all watched as Umbri became unapproachable on that day. Not even her greatest enemies would bother her then, no one did. It was as if they all knew that this was the day that this girl had lost the two beast friends she had ever had, this was the day that she lost her brother, this was the day she lost her one and only love, this was the day when everyday became a chore to live, this was the day she lost her reason to live, this was the day that she killed them. _They felt sadness and regret. 

~Soon you'll be drifting  
  


Into the arms of your true north~

Pride gasped and fell to the ground face down, she didn't get up.

"Pride!" Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru yelled.

"She's alright, well as alright as you can be when all this and more has happened to you." a voice said in front of them.

"Who's there?" Maseru yelled.

"I should be asking you that considering that you're in my chambers." The voice answered.

"Sadness and Regret?" Intaisho asked.

"The one and only." the voice answered.

"Come out here so we can see you." Haru said.

"As you wish."

~Look in my eyes  
  


And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  


And still they're not dry~

Out came yet another version of Umbri, only her eyes were completely dead and dull. 

"I was wondering when you would get to me. It was only a matter of time."

"What's wrong with Pride?" Intaisho asked.

"She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't take the weight of the emotions. The only way she's getting up is if I let her absorb me. Which you don't need to worry about, I always let her absorb me. This happens every time she comes in here, always at the same place to. I'll once again let her absorb me if you answer some questions for me."

"What are they?" Maseru asked.

"Why can't we feel happiness? And why is it that whenever we actually do get to feel it, it always ends in tragedy?"

~If only tears could bring you back to me  
  


If only love could find a way~

"We don't know." admitted the lords.

"No one does. What did I do to deserve this? Sure I know I killed many innocents, but I was forced to do that because of a tragedy. Shouldn't everybody be aloud some happiness? Why is it that I'm the only one that's not?" Sadness and Regret's voice started to rise. "WHAT DID I DO?" 

"No body knows why things happen the way they happen, its all a part of destiny." Maseru told her.

"Well then my 'destiny' sucks ass." 

~What I would do, what I would give  
  


If you returned to me someday  
  


Somehow, someway~

"Maybe it does right now, but it will get better one day. I can't tell you when, and I can't tell you how I know this. All I can say is trust me and help us save Umbri."

~If my tears could bring you back to me~

"Very well." with that Sadness and Regret turned into a blue mist and was absorbed into Pride. Pride was able to get up soon after that, but her eyes turned just as dull as Sadness and Regret's had been. She still wasn't able to move much so Intaisho picked her up and carried her bridal style. The lords all expected her to yell at him and tell him to put her down but they got nothing. Pride didn't say a word. In fact she just didn't seem to care about anything anymore.

~I hold you close  
  


And shout the words I only whispered before  
  


For one more chance, for one last dance  
  


There's nothing that I would not give and more~

"Just keep walking straight, the next door is right ahead." Pride told them in a monotone voice.

The lords started walking.

~If only tears could bring you back to me  
  


If only love could find a way~

Right before they walked through the door Haru asked,

"Where are we going next?"

"Hatred and Anger."

~What I would do, what I would give  
  


If you returned to me someday  
  


Somehow, someway~

The lords didn't have any time to stop; they walked right through the chambers and quite possibly into hell itself.

~If my tears could bring you back to me~

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Hatred and Anger

Glossary:

Ai shiteiru – I love you

Onegai – please

Demo – but

Hai – yes

Yamete – stop

Gomen ne - sorry

I don't really care if I forgot any more I'm feeling lazy, and my mouth hurts because I just got my braces tightened AND rubber bands. I'm in pain. *****cries in corner*****

Thanks for reviewing Dragon Man 180!

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. A Sad Authers Note

Hey I just wanted to leave a note saying that I might not be updating for a while. I just found out that one of my cats, Bacon, is dieing and needs to be put down tomorrow. I'm too sad to work on the chapters, but don't worry it shouldn't be more then a couple of weeks before I update again, if not sooner. But at least I can say that I helped give Bacon the happiest two short years of his life, when we first got him for my sisters B-day present he was really sick. The vets wanted to put him down then but my mom wouldn't let them. So we brought him home, he wasn't aloud to go anywhere but one room in the house because he could get our other animals sick so I stayed with him in my mom and dad's room for about 1/3 of summer vacation looking after him. I don't think that my sister realized how sick he really was then or else she would have been there too. But he pulled through. Oh, boy what an evil kitten he turned into! The once sweet kitten that would cuddle, purr, and sleep on your chest turned into a crazy wild cat always lookin' for adventure, never purred (except on special occasions), and always getting into trouble. But now he's just like he was when we first got him, weak, dieing, but happy. He's even purring more. It's funny; I remember always getting so mad at him when he would run outside and try to run away I would have to go catch him and my bus was expected at any minute. I guess you don't realize how much you love something until it's finally taken away for you. So listen to my advice, don't take anything you have for grantit because when it's taken away from you, you might just find yourself looking back at a whole bunch of missed opportunities. I guess I can just think of it as a little taste of what Umbri has to go through every day. I love that little cat, and I always will. He taught me that even if the odds are against you, you have to keep fighting and as long as you keep going you'll never really lose. Now that I think about it Bacon will never die because I'll always remember him and I'll pass on the things he taught to me to others. He'll always be in my heart and the hearts of those who loved him. So now I've decided that I'll dedicate this story to him. So, Bacon when you're sitting up on your cloud watching over our family like a mother tiger watches over her cubs (he always thought he was a tiger) know that this story is for you. I love ya and will miss you a lot. You also don't have to worry about being forgotten, because I wasn't the only one who learned something while we were together. You learned how to be unforgettable, just like me! Besides even if I did somehow forget you, WHICH I WON'T, you have four other people who loved you just as much or more as me, not to mention the dog (Izzy) and cat (Claria). So I guess this is one way of saying goodbye to you. Since I'm not sure that I'll be able to say it when the time comes for you to leave us, and I might not be the only one not able to say it so I'll do it for us all. Goodbye Bacon, we'll see each other again someday, but until that day comes know that we'll be thinking of you and you'll live on in our memories.   

Lots of love and thinking of you always,       

THE-piro-16 (your aunty) 


	13. Hatred and Anger

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, besides I rather have Sesshoumaru! I don't own Linkin Park's "A Place for my Head" either.

We should be getting out of Umbri's mind pretty soon! So if you're getting sick of it don't worry it's almost over, which is a good thing because I'm getting sick of it so I can only imagine how sick of it you're getting. I also forgot to mention that Umbri could just make her wings appear and disappear at her own will.

Thanks for the review Dragon Man 180, please R&R!

Hatred and Anger

I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night

Shining with the light from the sun

Normal P.O.V.

The lords thought Sadness and Regret was strong, but they had nothing on Hatred and Anger. Immediately after entering they had felt a burning anger in a pit of their stomachs. Intaisho suddenly dropped Pride to the ground. No one really noticed it, Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru's eyes turned crimson red, fangs and claws lengthened, fur appeared on their faces, and they grew muzzles. That's right, three of the most powerful lords to exist were pissed and turning into their true forms.

Intaisho became a huge white dog with jagged blue stripes on his cheeks and a red crescent moon on his forehead, he stood about twenty-five stories high, and green poison leaked from his mouth.

Haru turned into a dark red kitsune. Jagged green stripes marked each cheek and a dark green teardrop on his forehead; he stood about twenty stories high.

Maseru turned into a great stag with sleek, dark brown fur; his hard, thick, and strong, antlers had eighteen points total, no stripes marked his cheeks but he did have an orange sun on his forehead, counting his antlers he stood thirty-seven stories high.

Pride to felt the anger and hatred consuming her, however it also equaled out the other emotions she felt. She was able to keep from transforming into her true form; it also gave her a little more strength.

But the sun doesn't give the light to the moon assuming

The moon's gonna owe it one

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru turned to each other. Normally, even when they were in their true forms, they would be able to tell who their friends were so they wouldn't attack. However this time it was different, the anger and hatred completely blinded them. They all made moves to attack the other.

"Yamete!" shouted Pride but it went unheard. The lords leapt at each other, plainly going in for the kill.

"Your mistake." Pride said as she made a barrier around each of them, separating them until they calmed down. Each lord ran into their barrier and was thrown back, they attacked them viciously but they didn't even quaver. Slowly they started to come back to their minds and figure out what they were doing. (In the real world Umbri would never had been able to put a barrier around each lord and keep them from breaking through it but since she's in her mind she can pretty much do what ever she wants and can be as strong as she wants to be when it comes to things like this)

It makes me think of how you act to me

You do favors then rapidly

You just turn around and start askin me about

Things that you want back from me

One by one the lords all turned back to their humanoid forms, and the barriers around them disappeared.

"For your sake and mine, DON'T do that again!" Pride shouted at them.

"We couldn't really help it." Maseru said back to her.

"What's up with this room?" Haru asked.

Indeed it was a strange room. Everything was black, you could see just fine but it was all black. (Think the Matrix white room only black)

"All we have to do is sit here and the memories will come to us, after we see them all Hatred and Anger will come." answered Pride.

"It's so easy." Intaisho commented.

"It may seem easy but this room is the hardest of all the others because Hatred and Anger is different then other emotion."

"How are they different from the others?"

"You'll find out soon enough." with that Pride sat down and waited for the memories to come back to her, although she had been given Sadness and Regret's power she still felt weak and she found that putting Umbri's mind back together didn't seem all that great now. (Well why would you want to help yourself go back to the real world when all you have are the bad memories) but she knew that there was a point to this; there was a reason, or maybe a promise? That she would keep going, although she couldn't remember it. But as long as she had this promise she would continue to try to live.

I'm so sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest

The memories suddenly hit, and they hit with an unforgiving force.

_Umbri looked about twelve. She was standing in front of 'It' that the lords now knew as a 'him'. He was giving her orders. "This is one of the main things I've been training you for. Ledged says that one day a human family will give birth to a youkai, however the youkai would look, smell, and feel like a human. His power is unlimited, that is if he's trained. I want you to go to his village, take him from it, and raise him. Protect he at all coasts. I'll be sending tests to you and him to make sure that you're training him right. And if I find you're not doing well enough by yourself I'll send Rico to help you."_ They felt anger. _"I don't need that bastards help!" "I'll decide that Umbri. I need you to make this child as strong as you can, then when he reaches the age of eighteen bring him to me so I can absorb his power. After that we'll be ready to take the lords' land from them, and then I'll breed you with your mate to be, of coarse if he fails at it then I'll have to make it right. Or maybe we can just share you." _They felt fear, anger, and hatred._ "What do you think about that Umbri?" Umbri's head was down so 'He' couldn't see her snarl. "That's fine, Master." "You don't sound so happy Umbri." "I hate Kuro." "Really? What do you have against your mate-to-be?" Umbri didn't answer. "Your job as a female is to give heirs, I don't care if you like him or not. You'll either mate with him, me, or both so suck it up and get going!" with that he hit her and started to walk away._ _"Oh one more thing, before you go you need to destroy that village at the border at the northern side of my territory. They let some of their villagers run away from there, they need to be taught their place. I'll be there when you finish. You can think of this as a treat, we both know how you love to kill. That is, after all, the only thing I allow you to love." _They felt anger and hatred.

I wanna be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

_Umbri looked about five. She and two other pups were with her, all of them were standing in front of 'Him'. "Umbri this is Rico," 'He' said as he pointed to the pup that looked suspiciously like a much younger version of the 'Rico' from Umbri's previous memories. "And this," 'He' pointed to the other child, "is Kuro, your future mate." Kuro looked to be about three years older then Umbri and Rico._ They felt her distaste_. All the children looked at each other. And by the glares they were giving each other you could say it was hate at first sight. "I don't want to mate with him." 'He' slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever talk back to me!" 'He' yelled at her. "Now you will all be training separately and you won't see each other often but every so often I'll have each of you spar to see how you've improved. Oh, one more thing. These won't be friendly spar matches because if you know what's good for you then you won't lose. Umbri, Rico I want you two to fight, Kuro must come with me. " with that ' He ' walked off, Kuro following not far behind. Umbri and Rico turned to each other. They each drew out a sword, and instead of bowing to each other like they should have done at the beginning of the spar they just attacked. They both were trained extremely well for their age. It took about three days for the spar to be finished and it ended in a draw. Both had collapsed from exhaustion at the exact same time._ They felt her disbelief at not winning. _Both were punished, their food rations lessened, and sleep time taken away for extra training. From then on they took every chance they had to make the others life harder, and get them punished._ They felt anger and hatred.

[You'll see it's not meant to be]

I wanna be in the energy

Not with the enemy

A place for my head

 _Umbri looked thirteen, maybe fourteen. Kuro pushed her up against a stone wall. _(Kuro's now sixteen or seventeen)_ "You aren't a very obedient mate." Kuro said as he pushed his body against hers. "You need to be taught your place." he said huskily. He began to lick her neck._ They felt her anger and fear. _"Let me go bastard!" Umbri snarled at him. "No, I don't think I will. This position is far too exciting, after all its not every day I get to see you squirm." Kuro began nibbling her ear; one of his hands locked both of her hands behind her back while the other started to roam her body. "Don't touch me!" Umbri shouted at him as she desperately tried to get out of his grasp. Kuro paid her no mind, his free hand undid her obi and her kimono loosened. He slid his hands inside it and began to roughly massage her breasts. "Let me go." Umbri whimpered._ They felt her panic, fear, and disbelief. _His hand started to slide lower to her womanhood. 'No!' they heard Umbri's thought. 'NO!' they heard it again, his hand was about to cup her womanhood. "NO!!!" as Umbri screamed Tsuki appeared and flew at Kuro. Kuro had to release his hold on Umbri in order to keep his head from rolling on the ground; he decided that this would be a good time to run. He never got the chance to touch her. _They felt her relief. _"You'll pay for that, brother dear." Umbri said. Her eyes were blood red, and her claws and fangs growing. "I'll kill you for what you tried to do to me this day._ They felt her anger and hatred.

Maybe some day I'll be just like you and

Step on people like you do

And run away of the people I thought I knew

'Now that was just sick!' Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru thought together. But they were also seething inside, 'How dare that boy touch her that way!' Intaisho was beginning to understand why Umbri hated all males.

_They saw other times when other males tried the same thing, none ever got as close as Kuro did. And all that tried were killed. _They felt her anger and hatred.

I remember back then who you were

You used to be calm, used to be strong,

_Every single memory after that was either of 'Him', or Kuro. Rico was in there every once and a while but he stopped showing up in the Hatred and Anger's memories when Umbri turned about twelve. Others were also shown but Umbri didn't truly hate them, or at least she didn't hate them as much as 'Him' and Kuro. But by far Umbri hated 'Him' the most, every time he beat her they felt her hatred towards him, every time he punished her unfairly they felt her anger towards him, every time he gave her an order they felt her anger towards him, every time she had to call him Master they felt her hate towards him, hell, every time she saw him they felt her hatred towards him. But the thing that made her hate him most was the fact that he knew that she hated him and the fact that he wanted her to hate him, even by hating him and being angry with him she was still doing what he wanted._ They felt anger and hatred.

Used to be generous, you should have known

That you wear out your welcome and now you see

How quiet it is all alone

When the lords thought all the memories were done they got up, however they were hit with even more memories. 

 I'm so sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest

_Umbri looked about six. She was standing in front of the 'Him'. 'He' was speaking to Umbri. "Do you know why I left you at all thoughs villages when you were young?" "No master." "It was because of the human blood you have in you. I made sure that you kept some human blood in you, do you wish to know why?" "…" "It's because of the emotions humans feel. Many youkai think that emotions are a weakness and I agree, most of the time. There are only two emotions that can make you strong and they're anger and hatred. They fuel your power, the angrier you get the stronger you get. That is if you can control them. Tell me Umbri; did you hate those youkai that killed those families that you lived with? Did you want to kill them for killing those you cared about? Did you want to kill them for making you feel weak? You did, didn't you? And you felt your magical properties rising with the anger and hatred. All other emotions make you weak, especially happiness and love. You felt happy when you were with those families and you loved them, but when they were killed you were filled with a great sadness were you not? If you just felt anger towards them then you wouldn't have cared when they had died, you would have felt nothing and saved yourself a lot of pain. Happiness and love ALWAYS leave you with heartbreak and sadness. After all you wished to die with those families didn't you Umbri, you wanted to follow them to hell. I killed them to teach you these things Umbri, you wouldn't have believed me if I hadn't have proved it to you."_ They felt her disbelief. _"You should remember this lesson, or else I'll have to teach it to you again." _They felt anger and hatred.

I'm so sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest

_Umbri looked about twelve. She was in the remains of a village bodies were everywhere. She's smirking. Just then 'He' appears behind her. __"Well done Umbri, you will be ready after one more test, go home and get ready for it." 'He' said._ They felt her bewilderment and happiness. They skipped suddenly to the next "test". _Umbri is chained to a wall to the point of not being able to move. Wires are all connected to her main blood vessels, the other ends of the wires go into what looks like a large glass vase. 'He' appears in front of her. "I have a treat for you today Umbri. Today you're getting dragon and angel blood." Umbri's eyes widened._ They felt her fear. _"I've been told that these are some of the more painful ones, but I've never seen it used. So I'll guess we'll find out together." 'He' took out a rather large bottle of green liquid, which the lords presumed to be dragon's blood and dumped it all into the vase, and put its lid on._ They felt the fear increase_. The blood slowly started to go up through the wires; you could see it getting closer to Umbri's body. When the blood finally reached her Umbri screamed in pain, her body started convulsing against the chains. Or at least it would have if she had been capable of moving. The lords felt a monstrous pain all throughout their bodies. It took about an hour for all the blood to be put into Umbri's body and when it was done she was taken off the wall and laid on the floor. "Let's see what will happen now." Umbri continued to cry out in pain as she rolled on the ground. "All you have to do is let the darkness take you Umbri, then the pain will stop. Let the darkness consume your heart." Umbri became very quiet and stopped moving. Suddenly Umbri's wings burst from her back, she screamed again in pain as they started to melt off of her. After they were gone a pair of wings sprouted from her back. But these wings were different; they were black, leather, dragon wings. Much like the wings of the girl they saw in Fear's memories. Her hair turned black, along with the flame symbol on her forehead, the stripes on her cheeks turned crimson red, her claws and fangs were longer then normal, and her eyes turned completely black. The second the lords looked into the eyes of this creature they knew it was the same one they saw in Fear, they reminded them of black holes. Her eyes were once again filled with hate and anger. She slowly stood up and faced 'Him'. "Well I was wondering when this would happen, you know ever from the first time I started fusing blood into you I've mixed each and every one with dark magic. You're a creature of the darkness, you were born from darkness, you strive in darkness, you are darkness, that's' why you don't like being in the sunlight, that's why you're most comfortable in the dark. And if you don't believe me look at your eyes. You know that your eyes reflect your soul; even though some eye colors look alike every single one is different, no two eye color are the same. Your eyes are black Umbri, which means your soul as well as your heart is black. As I said before you are darkness, do you know what darkness is?" "…" "I'll tell you what it is. Darkness is evil. Think about it, what hides in the dark? Monsters, youkai, murderers, bandits, or any other bad thing you can think of, that's what. And what are they? Evil. You are darkness so you're evil. There's nothing you can do to change it. Do you understand that?" "Hai Master." "Good, but I think that you need a new name. After all you're not really Umbri are you? No you're someone else all together. Your name is Brion from now on. Yes I can fell how different you are from Umbri, the only things you can feel are anger, hatred, and then love of blood lust."_ They felt anger and hatred.

I wanna be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

_The lords saw all the things Brion did when she was in control of Umbri's body. They saw all the things she destroyed and killed, they watched as she enjoyed it._ They felt anger and hatred.

[You'll see it's not meant to be]

I wanna be in the energy

Not with the enemy

A place for my head

_Umbri looked about six. She had just finished eating food a servant gave to her. She suddenly gagged, grabbed her stomach, and fell to the ground._ They felt fear and surprise. _"Ahh Umbri, I see you've just found out my new training activity for you." 'He' said as he came up from behind her. "What did you do to me?" whimpered Umbri. "I just poisoned you. I've decided that you need to have immunity to, as many poisons as possible, so from now on a small amount of poison will be put in your food, as you grow more immune to it more will be put in until it completely has no effect on you. Then we'll start over with a new poison. But some poisons won't work if you only eat them so I'll have to put them in you another way." "What kind of ways?" "You'll find out when the time comes." With that 'He' walked away._ They saw other times when 'He' poisoned Umbri with her food, and they felt anger. The memories skipped to another poisoning, but this time it wasn't put in Umbri by her eating of food. _Umbri was standing in front of 'Him'; 'He' was holding a container of what they could only guess was some kind of poison. "Umbri when you first started the poison treatments you asked what other ways I would be poisoning you besides your food, well today you're going to find out." with that 'He' opened the container and without another word threw it at Umbri's eyes. "AAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_ the lords watched as everything went black, but they could still hear thing, they just couldn't see. _"I can't see!" whimpered Umbri. "Don't worry Umbri the stinging will stop and you'll be able to see in a few hours… or days." With that 'He' walked off, leaving Umbri hurt and blind lying on the ground. _They felt anger and hatred.

You try to take the best of me

Go away

(Kami, she has a lot of anger and hate filled memories, almost done)

_Umbri looked about fifteen. She had just finished killing a dragon, and was busy mutating it's body, she suddenly cried out. "WHERE ARE YOU????? YOU WERE BRAVE ENOUGH TO ATTACK RICO AND ME WHEN WE WERE WEAK SO YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGHT JUST ME WHEN I'M AT FULL HEALTH!!! STOP HIDDING YOU COWARD!!!!! FIGHT ME!!!!!! I SWEAR I'LL HUNT DOWN EVERY DRAGON ALIVE AND KILL IT UNTIL I FIND YOU!!!!!_ They felt a much greater hatred then they normally felt from Umbri._ Umbri started punching the ground to let out her anger, since there was nothing left of the dragon she had just killed. After she worked herself into exhaustion she collapsed to the ground and started talking to herself. "Why couldn't you have just killed me instead? Why him? It's my fault. I hate you, and I swear I'll avenge him! You can't hide from me forever!" with that Umbri got up and started to locate the scent of another dragon. _They felt anger and hatred. 

You try to take the best of me

Go away

_Umbri looked about ten. 'He' ordered Kuro and Rico to hold Umbri face down on the ground._ They felt her confusion and fear. _They went over to Umbri, threw her down to the ground, and held her down tightly by digging their claws into her skin. 'He walked over to them and kneeled by Umbri. 'He' took out a knife and cut off her kimono from the waist up, he then went over to a fire that was nearby._ They felt her fear. _'He' stuck the knife into the fire until it turned red because of the heat. He then dipped it into a thick, black liquid. "Umbri I'm doing this so you'll always know that you'll belong to me, and for punishment for trying to leave me, the black stuff is a type of poison. It will make it so that the cut will scar over smoothly. So in other words it will kind of look and feel like your birth markings just only black." 'He' said, with that he walked over to her and started carving something into her back with the knife. Umbri tried to move away but couldn't because she was being held down, she did not scream or cry in pain though. It was obvious that she wouldn't give 'Him' the pleasure of seeing how much pain he caused her. She only winced. 'He' continued craving her back for about a half an hour before he was finished with her punishment. _The lords got the first look at what 'He' had craved. It was the symbols for hate, anger, and darkness in the ancient youkai langue. _"There, let's hope you learned your lesson or else next time I'll do your front side." With that 'He' ordered Kuro and Rico to let Umbri go and they all walked away. Umbri watched them leave her there. _They felt anger and hatred.

You try to take the best of me

Go away

Finally the memories stopped. Pride had manage to keep on standing but was slouching and breathing heavily. The lords were doing much better. They felt fine; they were only a little emotionally tired.

"Well now the easiest part is over. I'm warning you now this is about to get really ugly."

"Pride? What's going to happen?" Intaisho asked. He took a step forward but ran into a barrier.

"What the hell? Pride get rid of this right now!"

"I didn't make it."

"Well then who did?" Maseru asked.

You try to take the best of me

Go away {screaming}

"That would be me." a figure stepped into there view and the lords gasped. It was the same figure that they had seen Umbri turn into when 'He' added the dragon and angel blood to her system.

"Hatred, Anger. It's been a while." Pride commented dryly.

"Oh pride, you know you can just called me Brion. After all, Brion is just Umbri true anger and hatred. I'm not that much different then the true Brion." 'Brion' said with a fake sugar coated voice.

"That you are. But you are not Brion so I shall not call you as such." Pride said, still using a dry voice. (I'm just going to call Hatred and Anger Brion cause that's what she calls herself)

You try to take the best of me

Go away

"Do what you wish it will not matter much soon anyways. And now that the pleasantries are done I think that we can have our fun." Brion said. An evil smirk appeared on her lips.

Before Pride could say anything Brion moved behind her and hit the back of her head. Pride went flying forward. Brion made a stonewall appear in front of Pride to "break her fall". (This is Brion's chamber she controls everything, Pride can't stop it or make it disappear)                   

Pride started to get up but Brion kneed her stomach and she fell back down. Brion then kicked her across the room.

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru were yelling and trying to get through the barrier but Brion made it sound proof so Pride couldn't hear what they were saying but they could hear what her and Pride were saying, and it was too strong for them to break.

You try to take the best of me

Go away

When Pride managed to get to her feet she tried to block Brion's punches but she was too weak from the stress of all the emotions she had absorbed.

'What's going on? Every time Hatred and Anger and I have fought in the past it's always been an equal battle, but now she's so much stronger! What happened to her?' Pride thought to herself as she was thrown heavily to the ground once again.

"I bet you want to know why I'm so much stronger then usual," Brion said as if reading her mind.

"surely you remembered the most recent betrayal we've had. The hatred Umbri felt at her former "friends" when they betrayed her added on to my power, that's why I'm so much stronger, then you. And it's not like I was ever weak. We would always have draws when we did this before, the only reasons you ever one were because of accidents. And I don't suppose you told our audience what else can happen besides you absorbing me?" continued Brion as she hit Pride across the face.

You try to take the best of me

Go away

The lords all looked up at Hatred and Anger confused.

"Hai, that's what I thought. If Pride attacks an emotion that's weaker then her she absorbs it as you have found out. But what would happen if she were to run into an emotion that was stronger then her? That answer is simple, the stronger emotion would be able to absorb Pride and be in control. And since I happen to be the stronger emotion here I will be able to absorb Pride instead of Pride absorbing me. And since Umbri's hatred and anger will be the first emotions Umbri will feel when she wakes up she'll turn into Brion in the real world instead of turning into Umbri." Brion finished as she once again threw Pride against a wall.

Pride looked up at Hatred and Anger, she had a black eye, bruises all over her face, a split lip, bloody nose, and blood was running down the side of her mouth.

"You couldn't absorb me even if I let you." Pride spat out at Brion.

Brion walked over to Pride and dragged her up by her hair, so that Pride's face was only inches from her own.

You try to take the best of me

Go away

"Is that so? Well from where I'm standing it looks like you're going to be absorbed by me, not the other way around. You know it's not a good thing to lie to yourself."

Pride spat in Hatred and Anger's face. Hatred and Anger threw Pride to the ground so hard that Pride was knocked unconscious.

"Bitch! We'll see how much you disrespect me once I absorb you." snarled Brion.

Pride started turning a greenish blue color; she was starting to turn into the same mist that she absorbed from the other emotions.

Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru were doing they're best to get to her but it was no use. The barrier was too strong.

"Brion will soon live again! No one will be able to stop her, now that the only one who can make her disappear is dead!" snarled Brion.

"Stop right there Hatred and Anger!" a voice that sounded much like Umbri's said.

I wanna be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand

Hatred and Anger stopped the absorption process and Pride turned back into herself. A lone figure came out of the darkness and walked right up to Hatred and Anger. The figure once again looked a lot like Umbri. The only difference was that her eyes did not have a haunting sadness in them; they sparkled like the reflection of the sun on the lake. Her eyes held only love and happiness.

"Love, Happiness! What are you doing her?" snarled Brion.

"You know very well we're here Hatred and Anger. We can't have you taking control of Umbri's body." Love and Happiness said. Her voice held no threat.

"Why do you care? After all you've been through. You do know that of all the lies that 'He' told us there was one thing that was right?"

"Really now? What is it?"

"The only thing you get from love in the end is pain, anger, sadness, and heart break. He was right and you know it. Tell me Love, Happiness, do you know of any time were Umbri has loved and it hasn't ended up that way?" sneered Brion.

Love and Happiness remained silent.

"That's what I thought. So tell me the truth why do you really care if I take over "Umbri's" body or not? You know that she won't allow herself to love again, not after all the betrayal and pain she's been through. Why do you care if we live or die?"

Love and Happiness was silent at first but after a few minutes she spoke.

"We promised." Love and Happiness whispered.

[You'll see it's not meant to be]

I wanna be in the energy

Not with the enemy

A place for my head

Hatred and Anger froze and looked Love and Happiness in the eyes.

"We promised Rice that we would keep on trying to live. That's why I can't let you take over Umbri's body, Umbri promised Rico that she would live not Brion." Love and Happiness said.

"Promised?" a conflicting look flashed in Hatred and Anger's eyes

"Don't you remember? Here let me help you."

Shut! Up!

Pride, Hatred and Anger, Love and Happiness, Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru saw one more memory.

_Umbri looked about fourteen, Rico was standing beside her they were watching the sunset. "Umbri, I need you to promise me something." Rico suddenly said. Umbri looked over to him. "What's that? "I need you to promise me first." "Ok, ok, I promise." sighed Umbri. "I want you to keep on trying to live, no matter what happens to you or me. You can never give up on life no matter what, even if it seems hopeless. Never lose your will to live." The seriousness in Rico's eyes caused Umbri to shudder. "Ok Rico I promise." "Good." with that Rico put his arm around Umbri and they continued watching the sunset. The lords couldn't help but notice the faint blush staining Umbri's cheek._ They felt contentment.

I am so sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest

Hatred and Anger was silent before speaking.

"I don't care, Brion will take over this body and there's nothing you can do to stop it." with that said Brion attacked.

Love and Happiness dogged every attack easily, however when she attacked Hatred and Anger she dogged just as easily as Love and Happiness. They were evenly matched.

"This is a pointless battle, we are evenly matched so even if one of us is unable to fight the other couldn't absorb her." Hatred and Anger pointed out.

"I know, but just because I can't absorb you doesn't mean I can't capture you." replied

Love and Happiness.

Just as Love and Happiness said this Pride woke up. She saw Hatred and Anger coming towards her, Hatred and Anger hadn't noticed her so pride did the only thing she could… she stuck her foot out and tripped Hatred and Anger.

"Wha-" was all Hatred and Anger got out before Love and Happiness threw something at her. Whatever it was it hit Hatred and Anger and wrapped around her upper and lower arms, along with her legs.

"What's this?" snarled Brion.

shut up!!!

"I invented it, the more you struggle the tighter it gets. I call it the restrictor." chuckled Love and Happiness.

Hatred and Anger continued to growl at Love and Happiness and Pride. (Who wasn't moving much considering Hatred and Anger beat her to a pulp)

The barrier blocking the lords from Pride disappeared and they ran up to her, at the same time Love and Happiness picked up Hatred and Anger.

"You carry Pride, I got Hatred and Anger. We have enough of the emotions to go to the heart's chamber. Umbri's time is almost up, her bodies about to shut down." Love and Happiness told them.

I'm so sick of the tension

Sick of the hunger

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

[Get away from me!]

Find another place to feed your greed

While I find a place to rest.

"Sure." Intaisho said. He went to go pick up Pride.

"Hehehe, you'll never find the heart's chamber because I'm the only one who knows where it is when you're in my chamber." snickered Brion.

"I know I don't know where it is but it won't be a problem because you're going to tell us where it is." Love and Happiness responded.

"What makes you think that?" snorted Hatred and Anger.

"If Umbri dies then Brion dies too, you'll never have another chance for Brion to be in control. Besides any kind of life is better then no life." Love and Happiness said.

"Fine. I'll show you." growled Brion. She snapped her fingers and a door appeared in front of them.

"Good girl." snickered Love and Happiness.

Hatred and Anger only continued to growl. But no one paid it any mind as they walked through the door and into Umbri's heart.

Stay away from me.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Bleeding Heart

Glossary: I don't know what Japanese words I used in this chapter so I'll just name a bunch off, if I skip one you don't know ask me about it in the review.

Hai – yes

Inu – dog

Nani – what

Yamete – stop

Onegai – please

Youkai – demon

Taiyoukai – demon lord

Kuro – black

OMG this chapter was really long it took forever to write. Thanks for forgiving me about the late update. And just in case for some unexplainable reason I can't update for a long time please know this… I might be going on a family trip right after school gets out so don't expect any updates then and I'm also going to be gone at a sleepover camp for 21 days in August. I'll try and write the chapters down on a piece of paper while I'm away so I can update faster, but I can't make any promises. I didn't spell check this chapter so the grammar and stuff is probably really bad, but I'm going over the whole story correcting it, putting things in, taking things out, stuff like that. So I'll be deleting this fic but it will be posted back up just as quickly as it was taken away, I won't be doing this until I've corrected all the chapters so you won't have to wait this is just a heads up!

Thanks for reading and reviewing Dragon Man 180 and  FireNeko, you're my new best friend!!!

**_R&R_** **_PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! _**


	14. I HATE MY COMPUTER!

Authors Note!!!!!!

I HATE MY FRICKEN' COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT JUST DELETED MY ENTIRE STORY!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN EVERYTHING!!!!!!! ALL CHAPTERS INCLUEDING BLEEDING HEARTS WHICH I JUST STARTED WORKING ON AGAIN!!!!!!!! I HATE MY COMPUTER I NOW LOATHE THE SIGHT OF IT I WANT TO BLOW IT UP IT'S GOING ON MY LIST OF THINGS I NEED TO BURN/BLOW UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO HURT IT AND CAUSE IT A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. I'm done ranting now, now all I have to do is take a deep breath and blow it out.

Breath in.

AND IT ALSO DELETED A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER REALLY INPORTANT FILES!!!!!!!! WHICH WILL TAKE ME FOREVER TO REPLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And out.

So now I have to tell all you people that it could be quite a while before I update again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	15. Bleeding Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor shall I ever, unless it's in my dreams. Nor do I own "Whisper" by Evanescence.

SORRY it took me like forever to update! My STUPID computer deleted the whole story! For some reason I've had a lot of writers block for this chapter. And my computer's also had a ton of really bad viruses; (I HATE MY COMPUTER, I SWEAR ONE DAY I **_WILL_** BLOW IT UP) it took a long time to fix them. So all of you are free to yell at me about not updating and if you're really nice, forgive this sorry person. I was also going through all my old chapters and fixing them up, BUT IT ALL GOT DELETED!!!!!! Ok feeling better now. In this chapter there will be some little kids talking so some words won't be spelled right to show that the child can't say them correctly.

I will be gone for pretty much all of August so I won't be able to update, sorry!

Thank you for reviewing,

Dragon Man 180 The story couldn't be recovered! sob

xkuroxshinobix Thanks for all the wonderful reviews happy dance

FireNeko I'll do my best to update my fic quickly; hopefully all the crap that's happened recently to my computer won't happen again!

You're all my new bestst friends!!

Bleeding Heart

Normal P.O.V.

When the lords, Pride, (being held by Intaisho) Love and Happiness, and Hatred and Anger (being held by Love and Happiness) entered through the door they were transported to a dark, damp, prison cell.

A black mold like substance covered the wet walls, it reeked of dead bodies, and chains were attached to the cell walls.

And inside the cell across from them was Umbri's heart and the lords winced at the sight.

Umbri's heart was covered in wounds from head to toe, some old, some new and bleeding freely. A black mist was surrounding her.

"Kuso, the darkness has already taken the heart, if we let the heart absorb the emotions now Umbri will turn into Brion," muttered Love and Happiness.

"If we get her out of this cell and into her chamber, then convince her to take the emotions Umbri should be able to wake up." she continued.

Catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now

The cells door that they were in broke down easily enough, none of the cells or chains were kept in good condition, probably because the heart was soon hurt that she wouldn't be able to do anything even if she wanted to.

They got to the heart easily enough and when they were close enough to see her eyes well Intaisho, Maseru, and Haru were surprised to see that she was blind.

"Here someone take this." Love and Happiness said as she threw Hatred and Anger in the direction of the lords, luckily Haru caught her.

"Heart, it's me, we're going to get you out of here." Love and Happiness said as she approached the Heart and broke the chains.

The heart merely turned her head toward the noise, and spoke softly.

"I don't care."

Love and Happiness sighed and picked her up, as they all walked out of the cell their surroundings changed.

Now they were in a field of dark purple, violet flowers, surrounding the field was a rather unfriendly looking forest. From the coloring of the sky it appeared to be around dusk.

"Is this the heart's chamber?" questioned Haru.

"Hai." answered Umbri's Heart, her voice still a whisper.

"Heart we brought you the strongest of Umbri's emotions, please absorb them." said Love and Happiness.

"Doshite?" answered Umbri's Heart.

For the first time Love and Happiness looked confused.

"If you don't Umbri will die."

Speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself

"Umbri already is dead, to much pain and no happiness, it's not worth living. Besides the second Umbri wakes up and realizes what's happened again her emotions will scatter again, Tsuki and you will be too tired to help you that time and Pride is in no position to do anything for awhile. It's simply not worth it for someone who has no wish to live."

"..."

"Besides we're tired of all the males who remind us of everything we can't have."

"What do you mean?" interrupted Intaisho.

"The males want us to give them a heir, but the only one we would willingly give a heir to is Rico who is not with us any more, and even if he was we still wouldn't be able to give him a heir."

All was quiet, until it finally clicked in the lords' heads.

"Do you mean Umbri is..."

"Iie, she's not. But she's very close to it. It happens to all skumoni females, we're lucky that there's still a possibility of having a child, ninety percent of our females are barren. The other ten percent it's extremely hard for them to get pregnant and if they somehow manage it almost anything that stresses them out can result in a miscarriage, then if there isn't a miscarriage the child is born incredibly weak and the birthing weakens the mother of nearly all her energy, most of the time the pup, mother, or both die within twenty four hours and if the mother dies then the pup will automatically die to for they will only take their own mothers milk. There's never been a successful birthing, all who have tried it died."

"Demo, why is it like this for all the females?" asked Maseru.

"A side effect from the blood fusions, 'He' never knew about it, no one did until after 'His' death, there was no side effect for the males so it was assumed there was no side effect for the females... they were wrong. Not only do most lesser youkai males try to rape Umbri but they keep reminding her of something she most likely couldn't have in the first place, and now will never have because the only male she was willing to mate with was taken from her by death."

All was silent for a few moments.

"But if Umbri told the youkai that she couldn't give them a heir wouldn't most of them leave her alone?" asked Haru.

"Like they would believe her? Iie they would think she's lying."

"But if Umbri could live with me the males wouldn't bother her, then would you accept the emotions?" said Intaisho.

No's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

"Iie, not enough happiness. I can hardly remember the last time we felt anything close to happiness. It's just not worth it, even if we did promise Rico. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we broke our promise if he could see how terrible our life had become."

The black cloud that they saw hovering over her before in the prison came back and once again surrounded her.

"Hai, he would! And you know it! Is that what you tell yourself to justify what you're doing? Well if you can't remember any of the happy times then maybe I can remind you!" snapped Love and Happiness.

And with that, the memories began.

Brion and Rico looked about twelve. Tsume looked about four. She was sitting on top of a hill; below her were a five-year-old Tsume and a twelve-year-old Rico. They were sitting next to a fire. Umbri was in her Brion mode but her eyes didn't look so hard. Tsume got up and started to walk toward her.

They felt annoyance and anger.

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide

"_What do you want? You should be sleeping, your training starts at dawn, you know that." Brion said impatiently._

"_I just asked Wico when was his biwthday and he said that he didn't know, then I asked him when youw biwthday was and he didn't know that eithew. So do you know when your guys' biwthdays' awe?" Tsume asked, either not knowing or not caring that he couldn't pronounce his R's._

They felt her curiosity.

Though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light

"_Birthday?"_

"_You mean you don't know what a biwthday is? I thought evewybody knew what they wewe." Tsume asked obviously amazed at the idea._

"_Not me."_

"_Oh, well a biwthday is a pawty celebrating the day you wewe bown. Thewe's food and pwesents and games and... and... food and pwesents!" Tsume said getting excited at the very idea._

"_I don't know the day I was born, or the day Rico was. We've never had a birthday before, and neither have you."_

"_Yes I have! Don't you wemember the one-day a yeaw Wico takes me into a village? That's on my biwthday and that's my pwesent from you and Wico! So when did you say youw biwthday was?" Tsume asked again._

_Brion sighed but answered._

They felt her annoyance.

Never sleep never die

"_I don't know when our birthdays are, we've never had one."_

"_What!? That's so sad why?" Tusme's eyes were pretty much popping out by this time._

"_The youkai that trained me probably thought it was a waste of time."_

"_Hmmm, well I don't think it is. So I'm going to make youw biwhday tomowwow! Wico's can be the next day!" and with that Tsume bounced off to Rico and the fire, too sleep._

_The next day Brion was presented with a small package._

"_What's this?"_

They felt her puzzlement.

I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come

"_It's youw biwthday today silly! It's youw pwesent."_

"_I don-"_

"_Oh just opened it. We worked hard to get it!" Rico snapped at her._

"_Fine."_

_Inside the package was a small white gold ring with small sapphires imbedded into it. It was very beautiful, however the ring was so small that it wouldn't even fit on Brion's pinky finger._

"_Oh no! It's too small for youw fingews. Now you won't be able to weaw it." Tsume was nearly in tears. _

"_Just a second I can fix it." Rico broke in before Tsume could break down._

_Rico took the silver chain around his neck off, and then he took the ring from Brion. He put one end of the chain through the hole in the ring; he then fastened the ring around Brion's neck. _

"_Oooooo... look its so pwetty awound Bwion's neck." squealed Tsume once again happy._

_Brion merely shook her head at his reaction._

"_Hai, it does."_

_Brion's head whipped over to Rico. She had not expected him to say that._

They felt her confusion.

Immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away

"_Why would you do this for me?"_

"_Because we care about you Bwion! You'we my Nee-chan!" replied Tsume happily._

"_Brion you think everyone hates you, so in return you hate everyone. But you're wrong not everybody hates you. Tsume doesn't and neither do I. We both care for you a great deal. And I'm sorry I didn't realize what kind of person you were when we were with... 'Him' so I ask for your forgiveness, and your friendship." _

_Brion looked at them for a long time and her eyes kept switching between a dark blue and black, before turning back, and staying on, their bottomless pit black. _

"_How do I know you won't hurt me like the others?"_

"_You don't, all I can do is ask for you to trust me... Umbri." Rico answered calmly. _

_Brion's eyes flicked back to the dark blue, then turned black again, and another long moment of silence passed before Brion answered._

"_Ok. I can forgive you..."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I can also be your friend, but only if you promise to never leave me."_

"_Ok. I promise I won't ever leave you." _

_Brion stuck out her hand for Rico to shake._

"_Friends?" asked Brion._

"_Friends."_

_When their hands met a white light came around Brion._

_Her black hair turned back to a dark brown with white blond highlights, the black flame on her forehead turned a light blue, her pitch black tail got silver highlights, the black leather dragon wings on her back erupted in a cloud of black and silver feathers, the crimson red stripes on each cheek turned navy blue, and her eyes turned a dark blue, they had a twinkle._

"_Welcome back." Said Rico after he got over his astonishment._

"_It's good to be back... arigato Rico, for bringing my heart back into the light."_

"_Your welcome."_

_Rico felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down to Tsume._

"_Who's that?" Tsume asked, pointing a finger at the newly formed figure in front of them._

"_The good side of Brion." Rico answered._

"_Oh, so she's a nicew Bwion?"_

"_Iie, she's not Brion. She's better then Brion."_

"_Then who is she?"_

"_My name is Umbri, and I think I'd like to be your sister Tsume."_

_Tsume looked over to Umbri. And slowly nodded his head._

"_I think I'd like that."_

They felt love and happiness.

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide

_Umbri and Rico looked about thirteen. Tsume looked three, Umbri, Rico, and Tsume were sitting and watching a sunset, and Tsume fell asleep before it was over. Rico picked him up and placed him in his sleeping area, he then returned to talk with Umbri. _

They watched this happen everyday; it was Umbri's, Rico's, and Tsume's tradition.

_However when Umbri looked about fourteen Tsume stopped showing up in the memories._

They felt love and happiness.

Though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them

Umbri looked about three. She was with the various families 'He' left her with. They were just normal family things. Playing catch with her "siblings", hearing stories from "Grandpa" and "Grandma", being tucked in by "Mom", "Dad" sneaking her and her "siblings" treats.

They felt love and Happiness.

Don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

Umbri changed ages anywhere from twelve to fifteen. She was with her and Rico's friends, before they had been killed. They were just hanging out, joking, getting into trouble, pulling pranks, and just doing what friends do.

They felt love and happiness.

fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear

_They saw Umbri and Rico at various ages, anywhere from twelve to fifteen, and Tsume anywhere from one to eighteen. They were just hanging out. Playing pranks on each other, birthday parties, other celebrations, playing games, training, using their wings to fly while Tsume rode on one of their backs, just having fun. _

_After Tsume turned eighteen he stop appearing in the memories._

They felt love and happiness.

She beckons me shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

_Umbri looked anywhere between twelve and fifteen. She was with Rico. He was throwing things at her so she could slice them in half with Tsuki. _

"_Good job Umbri, you've nearly perfected it!" Rico said happily. _

The lords were confused; nothing was hard about hitting targets. What made it difficult for Umbri?

"_I don't know. It's so much harder to do things."_

They felt discouraged.

"You'll get used to it, then it will be simple. I know it seems hard now, but it won't in a few weeks. Remember you get to practice every time you walk around. You're doing great! And if you ever need help I'll be right there!"

"_Ok, you're right."_

_With that Rico put his arm around her and they walked off together._

They felt love and happiness.

_Umbri looked thirteen; Tsume looked about eight Umbri was with Tsume, they were star gazing._

"_What are those things Kitty? Tsume asked. Now able to sat his R's._

_Umbri sighed at the nickname. 'Why does every young child call me that? I look nothing like a cat.' But she answered anyways, well used to the nickname._

"_I'll tell you something that was once told to me. Every star you see in the sky in a soul being prepared to be reincarnated. Every star is a different color; ningen can't see this because of their poor eyesight. All the ningen's see is white. The stars are the same color as the person's soul it stands for. I guess it makes sense because people say you can see into someone's soul by looking into their eyes. When the persons soul is reincarnated the star disappears until that person dies once again."_

"_Oh. That's really cool! Where'd you hear that?"_

_Umbri smiled at his reaction._

"_A friend."_

"_Cool!"_

_With that Tsume yawned and got up._

"_I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning, Kitty-Nee-chan."_

"_Goodnight Tsume."_

They felt love and happiness.

The lords were suddenly brought back to the Heart's chamber.

"See, you do have good memories! You just have to try and hold onto them. You know as well as I do Rico and Tsume wouldn't want us to die like this. Rico made us promise that for a reason, and the reason was because he loved us! And we love him, we promised him we wouldn't give up on life, it was one of the last things we promised him! We can't break it!" Love and Happiness was nearly begging.

"I didn't give up on life. Life gave up on me! You think I want it to be this way? Of coarse I would like to live, but what's the point if all I feel is pain?" the heart was nearly in tears.

"They all left me! They promised to stay with me. Why can't I break my promises?" she continued.

The dark cloud nearly engulfed her.

"There're other things in life besides pain! We've felt them before and we can feel them again. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes it seems easier to just give up. But then again... when have we ever taken the easier way?" smirked Love and Happiness.

"Never." the Heart nearly smirked back.

"I guess you're right. Well said Love and Happiness. But there still isn't a point. Umbri's still to messed up, her emotions will just scatter again." The heart said sadly.

"Then we're done for. But at least we tried."

"Yeah, at least we tried."

That was the last thing said between them, for Love and Happiness and Anger and Hatred turned into a mist one was pink, and other black. They mixed and turned into a dark pink, and then were absorbed into the Heart.

A bright white light surrounded them all.

When the Lords came to they were in a white room, there were no doors or windows.

In front of them, still unconscious, was the completed Umbri. And behind her Tsuki and Intaisho's mate Sakura.

"Well done, you were seconds from dying along with Umbri. Now I supposed you want some answers." Tsuki said before any of them could talk.

"First of all you don't have to worry about Umbri's emotions splitting, whether or not it stays that way is up to you Intaisho and of course Sakura who I decided to bring here because this is a decision you two need to make together. I've showed her all of Umbri's memories while we were waiting so she should understand. But before we go there, why don't I tell you how I was created? I think that is a good place to start."

The Lords and Lady nodded their heads in agreement, still to amazed or confused to care.

"Ok. When Umbri was with... 'Him' sh-"

"Ok hold it right there! Who is 'He' we never got to see his face. Umbri hid it from us." snapped Intaisho.

"It's not my place to say, you'll have to asked Umbri. _Anyways,_"Tsuki sent a look to Haru who was opening his mouth to speak, but closed it at the look he received.

"When Umbri was with 'Him' she needed a trainer. That was me. My name was Tsuki back then as it is now. I taught Umbri almost everything she knows. I also knew about how 'He' was treating her, but I couldn't get enough courage to do anything about him. But I helped Umbri as much as I could after 'He' was done with her. Like healing her wounds and sneaking her food. You could say I was her only friend and the only one who cared for her while she was with 'Him'. Finally one day I finally had enough of how Umbri was being treated. I convinced her to run away with me. But it didn't go as planned. We were caught and I was executed. You saw what happened to Umbri. After that to honor me, since they wouldn't let her burry me properly Umbri made this weapon, and named it after me. After it was made I was aloud a choice I could either go to the afterlife or go into the weapon and help Umbri. I chose to help her. So when Umbri's life is threatened or she's to tired to fight I can come out and either control her body to keep it moving or my spirit can come out and control the weapon." finished Tsuki.

The Lords and Lady took a moment to take it all in before speaking again.

"So you've been protecting her as best as you could from the other side. Doshite?" asked Intaisho.

"I was too much of a coward to take Umbri away when I had opportune chances. I let 'Him' do all those things to her, and when I finally got the courage to take her away I failed. What else could I do?"

"Nothing." concluded Haru.

"So what will happen to Umbri now? Are her emotions really just going to scatter again, isn't there anything we could do to stop it?" Maseru questioned.

"You can't do anything, but Intaisho and Sakura can."

"What can we do?" asked Intaisho and Sakura at the same time.

"I can make Umbri forget until she turns eighteen, in ningen years, what has happened to her. You need to give her all the good memories you can, take care of her as if she was your own. After all you have been trying and failing to have a pup haven't you? If you can't then she could be you're heir. You wouldn't have to train her how to fight because she'll gain the skills as she grows; at the same rate she learned them the first time. But I have to tell you that I'm going to have to let her keep some memories Umbri has responsibilities that she can't ignore. She'll also gain some memories before the eighteen years are up, so it doesn't scatter her emotions again."

"What do you mean _'You wouldn't have to train her how to fight because she'll gain the skills as she grows; at the same rate she learned them the first time.' _And how do you know about our trying to have a pup?" said Intaisho.

"Umbri will be different if you accept the responsibility, you'll see. And if you're in my mind that means your minds open to me. Doors open both ways," answered Tsuki.

Intaisho and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"Hai, we'll do it," they said together.

"Good, oh, and if Umbri ever needs a memory like if it's a life or death situation she'll be able to get them. You should also know that because Umbri's a skumoni she has three forms, her human, true form, and a much smaller version of her true form, she'll be in her small true form when you awaken. Don't tell Umbri about her past, she mustn't know until she's eighteen or else her emotions will scatter do to the shock. And now that you accepted know that if you betray her I'll slice off you're manhood and shove it down your throat so you choke on it, and then my friend, it'll get ugly."

The lords and lady exchanged looks.

"You won't have to worry about any of us betraying her. We're not like the low life youkai." said Intaisho.

"Very well. I thank you all for what you're doing, you won't regret it. Now I wish you luck, you're going to need it."

And with that Tsuki disappeared, a white light surrounded them, and all of them blacked out.

'Oh, my head hurts!' was Intaisho's first thought as he woke up. The second thought was 'What is this weight on my chest?' so with a great deal of difficulty he opened his eyes, and what he saw nearly made them pop out of their sockets.

There in her smaller true form, curled up in a ball and sleeping was Umbri. There was just one small difference; Umbri was no longer fifteen (in human years) but a newborn pup, barely larger then the runt kitten.

End Chapter

Next Chapter: Trust and Love

OMG I did it I updated I'm so srry it took so long, I had major writers block. And I was gone at camp for like all of august. Go camp Widjiwagon!!! ï When I was there I went camping out in the Quetico (Canada) for twenty-one days it rained and was freezing the whole time but I still had fun!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
